The Weight of a Crown
by Celtic Lass
Summary: Set during and after the second movie, Mia reflects on her new position and tries to determine how her life has now changed. And if that's not enough, she needs to figure out how to include her new romance in as well. MiaNicholas
1. Chapter 1

Author's note – this takes place both during and immediately after the final scenes of PD2. It then progresses a year into the future. This being said, if Mia seems different – more poised and comfortable in her position, well, she has been a queen for a year. She changed a lot from the first movie as well – and that was 5 years after being a princess. Also, Mia is over 21. It is of my opinion that a princess, or a queen, is not going to be the shy violet with a boyfriend that she's committed to.

Oh, and if you haven't guessed by now, the characters aren't mine.

----

_Dear Diary:_

_Well, it's me again. I can't believe everything that happened to me today! I guess I'll start at the beginning…I was sitting in the throne room with Fat Louie, trying to wrap my mind around the fact that in less than 4 hours I was going to be crowned Queen. Well…Nicholas showed up. I know, I know, he was a total jerk for going along with his uncle for so long, but he did renounce his claim and he did apologize. Anyway, he told me that he'd fallen in love with me! I couldn't believe it, I mean, I could, but still, he loved me. And we kissed, and it was just magical, you know? I mean, the other times I know I was holding back, ya'know, with Andrew and all, but it was like it was finally just me and him, with both of us knowing how the other felt. _

_And then, later, was the coronation. I was so nervous, but Grandma just told me how proud of me she was, and Joe just gave me this smile before escorting her from the room so that she could get ready as well. Both Mom and Lilly cried when I was finally in my gown. Nicholas snuck in to see me once everyone had left to gather in the Great Hall…_

"Mia?"

She jumped, a gloved hand flying to her throat as she turned from her position looking out into the gardens of the palace. "Nicholas! What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be in here! I'm supposed to be "reflecting."

He just grinned at her, an unrepentant look upon his handsome face. "You really want me to leave?"

Mia grinned back, crossing the room and taking his hand. "No, not really, but they'll be expecting me soon, and you should be out there with the rest of them."

"I know, and I will be out there, I just wanted to come and see you."

"Yeah?"

He nodded, his eyes taking in the formal gown she was wearing to the nervous look upon her face. "You're going to make a wonderful queen Mia." One large hand came up to brush her cheek gently. She leaned into the caress, eyes fluttering shut.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Do you really think I would have given up my claim to the throne if I didn't? You're the kind of person we need on the throne. You're kind, warm…I love this country too, Mia, and I truly believe you're the best person for the job."

Mia smiled softly, taking both of his hands in hers now. "Not one I necessarily have to fulfill alone though." She looked at him, eyes wide and searching as they calmly met his gaze. She saw only love, and maybe a bit of surprise reflecting back at her.

"Mia."

A knock at the door sounded, and Mia knew that it was time. "Just a moment!" she called, turning back to Nick. "I need to go."

Nicholas nodded but didn't release her hands. "I love you."

"I love you too. We'll talk later? There's the coronation and then the ball..."

"I'll be with you at the ball, but we'll talk later, even if I need to convince you to climb down that vine again."

The knock sounded again, and he released her, pressing a kiss to her temple, knowing not to mess up her make-up this soon to the ceremony. "You'll be fine, but good luck. I'll see you out there."

_I was so nervous still, but I felt so…composed I guess, as I walked out of that room. I just knew that this was right, and that I had finally found my place. The walk down the steps was blur – I have no idea how I managed to make it down them without killing myself. And then, next thing I know, I'm swearing to uphold the law and protect the country, and I have a crown on my head!_

_After that was the presentation to the rest of the world, and I surprised myself at how calm I was. There I was in front of my subjects (my subjects!!!) and those cameras, with no one beside me, even though Grandma and everyone else was behind me, (I could feel Nicholas there, smiling at me). I just waved, and smiled, gave my speech – a bunch of stuff about being proud to now be queen and doing my best for the country – and then went back inside for the boring official stuff. (First formal photo for the press releases, singing off on the approval of a stamp and the currency, greeting the members of Parliament…of which Nicholas's uncle was not a part of…) I barely had time to myself for the rest of the day. Once that was done, I was able to eat, and since I'd been too nervous to eat anything at breakfast, I was famished, and then it was the queen's naptime as there was the ball that evening celebrating my coronation._

"How do I look?" I did a twirl, striking a pose for Lilly who was perched on a chair in my closet. I was in another gown, this one a blue so pale that it was almost white, with the gold embellishments that seemed to be on just about every fancy dress I've ever worn. My hair was similar to the coronation 'do – which had been designed specifically to help support the weight of the coronation crown – and I wore the small gold crown that looked like entwined vines and flowers.

"You look fabulous Mia." Lilly smirked. "Or should I say, Your Majesty?"

I shoot her a look, shaking my head. "You sure you want to go back to Berkeley?"

"I know you offered to have me stay here, but I should at least finish my degree."

I nod. "Well, you know my offer stands. I think you'd make an excellent advisor. But you know you're welcome to visit whenever you want as always. And hey, now I can actually order around Genovia 1!"

"You just try and keep my away! But I'm sure you'll be busy with lover boy."

I blush, wishing desperately for something to throw at her, but instead I just grin maniacally at her before turning back to the mirror. My smile drops as I see my reflection and just see the same person I've seen everyday since I was 15. "I don't feel like a queen, Lilly."

She comes up to my side then, the two of us so opposite in dress, me in my blue and her in her black, looking so seriously back at me in the mirror. "You should. Mia, you've worked so hard for this – I mean, you were going to get married just so you could do this! You were born to this Mia."

"I know, and I'm glad, but it's just, what do I really know about running my own country?"

"Let's see. You've been training as a princess for five years, you graduated from college with a degree in foreign relations, you managed to get a law overturned before you were even crowned, you're helping out the orphanage…You don't need to know anything Mia. You just need to be yourself." Lilly smiles at me, giving me a one-armed hug. "And you'll have Clarisse there to help and Joe, and me, and Nicholas for that matter. We're not just going to throw you to the wolves."

I sigh, knowing she's right, and my head lifts just a bit higher. I can do this. I give her a bump with my shoulder. "So what's this I hear about you giving the Captain your phone number?"

"Well, you know, I need to date someone who is going to yell back just as loud."

I laugh, shaking my head as Brigette and Brigetta step into the room.

"It's time Your Majesty."

I nod, knowing it's useless to try and correct them.

Lilly snickers. "I'll see you out there." She stops halfway to the door, turning around and smiling. "Michael says congratulations by the way."

-------


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this has taken so long to update. Real life got in the way. Anyway, hope you enjoy, and as always, they aren't mine.

----

With a soft sigh, Mia watched as Joe led her grandmother out onto the floor. For the first time all night, she'd been left to herself for the past two minutes, even though she expected that to last no more than one more. Her mom and Patrick were beside her, talking together, making it seem as if she was speaking with them as well, but she wasn't really paying attention to the conversation.

A warm hand pressed gently against her back, and she smiled even before she turned and looked up. "Nicholas."

"Your Majesty." He grinned, stepping back to bow gracefully to her, holding out a hand in question. "May I have this dance?"

She smiled at him, softly placing her hand in his, even as she inclined her head just the slightest. "You may, my lord." She wasn't aware of the rest of the crowd as he led her onto the dance floor. Didn't notice as the rest of the dancers, including her grandmother, cleared the way for them to pass. Didn't care that the whispers started, as she only had eyes for him.

"You look beautiful tonight."

"You don't look too bad yourself." She stifled a yawn.

"Busy day?" He led her confidently around the floor.

She laughed softly, giving him and incredulous look. "What do you think? Do you know I've barely had two seconds of peace since that crown was placed on my head this morning? They even scheduled a nap for me."

"It's what you signed up for though, isn't it?"

"Yes. I may complain, but this is who I am. It's not just what I am anymore."

"True. Do you still want to talk later?" Their dance was ending.

"I'll meet you in the lounge on the 3rd floor?" They ended the dance, bowing and curtseying, respectively, and she tucked her hand in the crook of his arm as he led her back off the dance floor.

"The one you and Lilly seemed to have commandeered?"

Mia nodded.

"I'll see you there."

----

With a sigh, Mia pulled her slightly damp hair into a tight braid, shrugging mentally at the image she presented. It was after one in the morning, the ball having ended shortly after midnight, and having been up since seven, with such a full day, it was pointless to just say she was tired. She'd exchanged the ball gown for a pair of well-worn jeans and thermal top, and her heels for the comfortable slippers she'd been dreaming of all day.

"Brigetta, I'm going to the lounge."

"Aye, Your Majesty."

Felling slightly guilty, she stuck her head into the hallway, looking both ways before darting out and down the hall, practically sliding to the double doors that led to the lounge. Giggling softly to herself, and making a mental note to try that when she was more awake and less likely to break something, she stepped into the room, arching a brow at the apparent darkness. "Nicholas?"

Warm arms wrapped around her and a pair of lips was upon her before she even had time to think. She stiffened in shock for a split second, but then relaxed as she recognized the hold, falling into his embrace more fully. With a sigh, her arms crept around his neck, one hand delving into the hair at the nape of his neck. His own arms pulled her closer, aligning their bodies, and she wondered that anyone could fit her so perfectly.

Finally, air became an issue and they broke apart, breathing heavily and resting their foreheads against each other.

"Hi."

It was so incongruous with what had just transpired that Mia couldn't help the giggles that overcame her. With a laugh, she pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "Hi yourself."

His hand found hers in the dark and led her toward the large couch in the corner of the room, turning on the light beside it as they sat. In the brighter light, she saw that he was still in his tuxedo pants, though he'd discarded the jacket, vest and tie. The linen shirt was open over a white wife beater, giving her a tantalizing glimpse of the athletic body his clothes hid. She wet her lips, not realizing that Nicholas was staring hungrily at them as she did so.

Next thing she knew, he'd pounced, cradling her head as they fell backwards into a horizontal position on the couch. It seemed like years later that they came to their senses, finding their limbs entangled, his shirt missing, and her braid in shambles. An apology on his lips, he made to move off her, but Mia just tightened her hold on him, shaking her head.

"Mia, you're a Queen now, you can't just do this sort of thing."

"Nicholas, I'm a 21-year old Queen. I doubt the country really expects me to be demure for the rest of my life. I mean, sure, you're not going to see me purposefully doing the 'girls gone wild' thing on TV or in the tabloids, or anything like that, but I do want to at least try and be able to live my life and see where this takes us." She grinned at him, brushing and errant lock of hair from his eyes. "Anyway, it's after one in the morning on the night of my coronation ball. How many sane people do you think are traipsing around on this level of the palace anyway?"

"Including us?" he asked, brushing a kiss against her throat.

She arched herself against him at the motion, tilting her head to give him better access. "Yes."

"None."

"You got that right."

---


	3. Chapter 3

AN - Sorry about such a long delay - my plot bunny disappeared on me for a while. :) This chapter is mostly filler, but I'll try to update on a quicker basis.

-----

"Good morning Your Majesty."

Mia groaned and rolled over in her bed, blinking sleepily at Charlotte standing beside her bed. "What time is it?"

"Almost eight, Your Majesty. I let you sleep in an hour more than the schedule called for."

Mia propped herself up on her elbows, fighting back a yawn and a growl. She'd snuck back to her bedroom from her time with Nick just after three. Needless to say, less than five hours of sleep did not a happy queen make. "Ugh. Can't we take it easy on my first day as queen?"

"It will be a light day, Your Majesty."

"Charlotte, you've known me for nearly six years. You can call me Mia, you know." Pushing her hair out of her face, she sighed at the look on Charlotte's face and moved to get out of bed. "All right, I'm up. What's up for today, Char?"

"First is breakfast with the Prime Minister in the library before we have some photo opportunities with the press. Then this afternoon you have a meeting with Parliament."

Mia stuck her tongue out at the thought, moving to the bathroom to begin getting ready. She left the door open a crack though, knowing that Charlotte would move so that they could talk while she got ready.

"Is the press going to be able to ask any questions? I'm not sure I want last week to be brought up – even if we've already given a statement."

"I'm sure they'll try to ask some questions. You can answer as you feel fit – but we should probably try to stick with the answers that we prepared for just after the failed wedding last week."

Failed wedding. Mia sighed, knowing that was really the only way to describe it, but not really liking the moniker. And she knew that no matter what she did, it would just be one more mishap in her long line of "oops" moments. It kind of sucked being in the public eye at times – they never failed to forget her mistakes.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she led Charlotte to her closet, where Brigetta and Bridgete were already waiting with a number of clothing options pulled out of her closet. With a critical eye, she looked over her choices, finally deciding on a green sheath dress with a coordinating white jacket with green vines on it.

"Do you know what my grandmother is up to today?"

"Her Majesty mentioned that she'd be around. I believe Joe had plans to keep her company in her office."

"Could you ask them if they'd join me for lunch? I'd like the opportunity to talk with Grandma before the meeting with Parliament."

Charlotte nodded. "Of course, Your Majesty. Anything else?"

Mia nodded distractedly, settling down at her vanity to work on her make-up as Brigetta moved to straighten her hair. "Can you get me a copy of the agenda for today's meeting with Parliament to look over too?"

"Was there something in particular you were curious about?"

Mia winced as Brigetta pulled on a particularly bad knot. "Nothing yet. It's one of the things I wanted to talk to Grandma about."

"Yes, Your Majesty. I'll see you in the library in twenty minutes, all right?"

Mia leaned in closer to the mirror as she focused on lining her eyes. "Sounds good, Charlotte." With a soft sigh, she wondered idly if she'd even get a chance to see her mother and Lily off before they returned to the states. It'd been nice, the past week, being able to spend time with her mom and little brother, and even Patrick – though she still had trouble not calling him Mr. O'Connell. She'd at least spent the majority of the summer with Lily, but it was getting to the point where she could count on one hand the number of times she'd seen her mom in the past few years. Being a princess, and now a queen, was a pretty sweet deal; unfortunately it had its drawbacks.

"All done, Milady."

"Thanks Brigetta." Mia took a final look at her reflection, wiping a finger under her eyes to make sure that no make up was smudged. With a nod, she moved from the room, navigating the halls of the palace with ease.

The Prime Minister was already in the library when she arrived, and he stood from the table by the window with a welcome smile and a bow of his head. "Good morning, Your Majesty."

Mia smiled and crossed the room. She had a feeling she was going to have to get used to the people she'd been so used to seeing as figures of authority treating her differently now that she was a queen instead of a princess. "Good morning Prime Minister." She bit her lip as they settled at the table, waiting until the staff served their breakfast and vacated the room. "I have to admit that I'm a little curious as to why this meeting was scheduled, Mr. Motaz."

"Your Majesty, it's mostly a formality of welcome, but I thought that we could use this time to discuss any plans that you had as Queen?"

"Plans?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. If you had any changes or addendums to the way things were done in the country or if there was a cause you wanted the Parliament to help you support…"

Mia sat back in her chair, careful not to be too lazy with her posture, and took a sip of her tea. "Well, I suppose for now, we'll continue with the agenda that my grandmother has in place. This never really came up in my discussions with Grandma, but I suppose with the wedding…" The Prime Minister smiled at her encouragingly. "Yes, I think for now we'll stick to what Queen Clarisse set forth."

"That sounds like a very good idea, Your Majesty."

Mia smiled her thanks. "I'll make sure to discuss with her what her long-term view was. Perhaps we could set aside some time to talk next week? I should have a better idea of what I want to do by then."

"I think that would be fine. I'll make sure to give Charlotte a call to set up a meeting." He hesitated slightly. "Will Charlotte continue to be your chief of staff?"

"For the time being, yes. I've already discussed this with her, and she has agreed to stay on in the position she held for my grandmother to help with the transition."

"Do you anticipate how long you'll keep her in the position?"

Mia tilted her head. "That's not really something I want to discuss yet. I need to talk with both her and my Grandmother." He nodded at her, an encouraging look upon his face. "Oh, I do want to make sure that we go forward with the plans to build the Genovian Orphan's Home a new space."

"Of course, Your Majesty. Now, do you have any concerns about today's Parliament meeting?"

"Hmm. Not yet. For the first few meetings I think I'll just try to get a feel for how they all interact, especially with me in their midst now."

"They did agree to your coronation, Your Majesty."

"Yes, but that was only after I refused to let them push me into a marriage."

"Yes, there is that."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own these characters. :)

AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I hope you like this chapter as much as the others. I apologize for taking so long to get another installment to you, but I was occupied with other story plots that wouldn't leave me alone. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Mia sighed and wrapped her arms around herself as she stepped out of the main ballroom onto the garden terrace. The garden lights were already on, despite the sun setting just a few moments before. Faint footsteps echoing on the granite behind her were her only indication that Shades had followed her out, and she wondered for a moment how long it had taken her grandmother to get comfortable with Joe always hanging around.

Idly, she moved closer to the low garden wall, leaning her forearms on the cold granite as she looked out over the shadowed gardens. Her coronation ring was still up, but no longer burning, reminding her of all that had changed over the past two days.

"Hey Mia."

Mia looked over her shoulder, smiling at the sight of Nicholas standing just inside the doors, the bright light from the room behind him throwing his features into shadow. She sighed, almost relieved to see someone that wasn't going to ask much of her. "Nicholas."

His smile flashed at her in the darkness as he moved toward her. She turned expectantly to him, fidgeting under his intense gaze as he stopped a few feet from her. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped though when he shuffled his feet and ran a hand through his hair.

Nicholas shook his head at her laughter, one hand moving to curve around her neck and pull her closer to him. "Hi."

His words breathed across her lips and she smiled. "Hi." The words were barely out of her mouth before he was kissing her, a soft gentle brush of his lips against hers. Knowing how quickly those kisses could turn more passionate, she pulled away reluctantly and wrapped her arms around his waist under his suit jacket. "I'm exhausted."

His hands moved to her shoulders, rubbing them lightly. "Long first day?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"It wasn't that bad, was it?"

Mia paused, considering. She hadn't had a clumsy fit in front of either Parliament or the media, which was always a plus in her book. "I guess not as bad as it could have been. It's still a big adjustment – this was the first day that everything was on me and not my grandma."

"If I say 'I can imagine' are you going to be offended?"

Mia giggled and shifted out of his embrace to stand beside him, looping an arm around his waist. He accommodated her without a word, simply holding her tight around her shoulders. "Did you see the news tonight?"

"From?"

"Anywhere. Genovia, BBC World, CNN America – any of them. Not only are they reporting on my coronation, but they've included a timeline of every faux pas that I've made in public since I was 16."

"It can't be that bad."

"You obviously didn't see any of the reports. Genovia's newscast was at least somewhat polite, considering." She exhaled a deep breath. "It sucks."

"It's the media. It's what they do. You shouldn't let them get to you so much."

Mia nodded sadly. "Can we change the subject now?"

"Sure." He tugged gently on a strand of her hair. "I saw your mom and her husband when I came in earlier. How long are they and Lilly staying?"

"They all fly home tomorrow. Lilly's classes start soon, and Patrick has some in-service school things. They're all packing now."

"That must suck."

Mia grinned. "You did not just say 'suck,' did you?" He shrugged and she shook her head. "I'm definitely going to miss them. I feel like I haven't really been able to spend any time with my mom – Lilly at least has been here longer." She paused. "Even so, is it totally awful of me that I'm going to miss Lilly more?"

"What do you mean?"

Mia looked down toward the ground, her voice lowering a few notches. "It's just my mom has this whole new life and family without me. And I know it's not easy for her that I was able to deal with being royalty when she wasn't." She shivered a bit in the night air, and Nicholas moved from her side to take off his jacket and drape it over her shoulders.

"I'm sure she doesn't feel that way."

Mia shrugged, slipping her arms into his jacket and wrapping it tight around her frame. "I know. It's hard not to wonder though."

One of his hands moved to lift her chin, and he bent slightly to look more directly into her eyes. "Hey, you've had a long day. I'm sure all this is just the past few days – hell, weeks really – catching up with you."

"Maybe." She wasn't convinced.

"I'm serious Mia. I'm sure your mom doesn't feel like that. Like I said, you've had a lot of pressure put on your shoulders lately. And my uncle's antics didn't exactly help you any."

"Maybe you're right." Mia fought back a yawn. "I'm probably just over-tired."

Nicholas smiled gently at her, his hand moving from her chin to weave into her hair. "I'm sure staying up late with me last night didn't help either."

"Nicholas!" She peered around, trying to see if Shades or any of the other servants that were invariably hanging around were in hearing distance. "You can't say stuff like that where people can hear you!"

"Hmm. Does that mean I can say it in private?" He kissed her quickly. "Anyway, what happened to doubting that the country really expects you to be demure for the rest of your life?"

Mia rolled her eyes and dug her fingers into his side, laughing and dancing away from his reach as he jumped and yelped. She made it as far as the doors back inside before he caught up with her, his arms wrapping around her waist and lifting her off of her feet. "Oh my god, Nicholas, let me down!"

"What will you do if I say no?" He shifted his hold on her until he was able to hook one arm under her knees, the other wrapped securely around her back.

Mia laughed and clung to his shoulders. "I don't know – maybe I've changed my mind and I'll just have you carry me around everywhere."

He laughed as well. "Where to then, Your Majesty?"

"Mia?"

Her grandmother's voice silenced their laughter, and had them looking to the top of the staircase. "Grandma! Um, hi?" Clarisse arched an eyebrow at them and said nothing. For a moment she wondered what her grandmother was thinking, and then blushed when she realized that she was still in Nicholas's arms. She flushed and shifted. "You'd better put me down."

Nicholas looked embarrassed as well, but he didn't move away as he set her back on her feet. "Good evening, Your Highness."

"I didn't know you were here Nicholas."

"I just stopped by to see Mia and find out how her day was."

Clarisse smiled. "Well, it's good to see you, Nicholas. Mia, I have some time while Joe speaks with Scott if you wanted to continue our discussion from dinner?"

Mia blinked. "All right, Grandma. I'll meet you in my room in ten minutes? I just want to say goodnight to Nicholas." The dowager queen left without another word, and Mia tilted her head in thought. "I think that even as Queen, she's still going to be slightly intimidating to me."

"No kidding."

"So was that really the reason you came by tonight?"

"Not the entire reason. I did want to see you after your first day, but I wanted to ask you when you thought you'd have some free time."

Mia played with the sleeve of his jacket she was still wearing as it pooled over her wrist. "Free time? You do realize I'm a new queen right?"

"Well, I was hoping that we could go out on a date soon."

"A date?" Mia beamed. "Really?"

"Yes, a date."

Mia frowned slightly. "How are we going to manage that? No offense, but I really didn't enjoy the entourage of paparrazi following me and Andrew around whenever we went out."

Nicholas smiled and caught her hand. "You let me worry about that, will you? Just try to find out the next day you have a few hours free and let me know, okay?"

Skeptic, but hopeful, Mia nodded. "I think I can do that." She slipped out of his jacket and held it out to him. "I'd better get up to my room before Grandma comes looking for me."

"Sure." He moved closer to her and kissed her. "Good night, Mia."

Mia touched her lips with her fingers as he moved away from her, wondering how anyone's kiss could still leave her tingling. "Oh, Nicholas?"

His steps faltered slightly as he turned back toward her, a curious look on his face. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for listening to me tonight."

"I was glad to. I'll see you soon, Mia."

Mia smiled and nodded, making a mental note to have a talk with Charlotte as soon as possible about leaving some time open in her schedule.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: As usual, I'm sorry about the delay between chapters. I could excuse myself by saying that work got busy, as well as school and then moving, but I won't. I'll try to do better – one of my resolutions for the year was to try and write more, but life does seem to have an awful habit of getting in the way. In any case, thank you to everyone who has written reviews. I'm know where I'm going with this story - at least, where I plan to end up - but getting there is getting a little confusing. I hope you like this chapter - there's a lot of Mia and Nicholas in it.

* * *

Mia sighed and leaned back in her chair, eyeing the pile of paperwork still on her desk in distaste. She'd been working for three hours straight since coming here after lunch, and it seemed like she'd barely made a dent. She didn't remember her grandma ever having this much paperwork, and she wondered if it was her coronation that had created the work that was presently waiting for her to review.

A soft knock on the door had her happy for a distraction, and she called for the person to enter, not really caring who it was. The door opened to reveal Charlotte, her hands absent of the PDA that she was always referring to. In its place was a thick envelope that made Mia frown.

"No offense, Char, but I don't think I can stand to read one more thing today."

Charlotte's lips turned up in an understanding smile, but she held the envelope out anyway. "I think you'll want to read this, Your Majesty."

Mia ignored the envelope, coving her eyes with both hands as she slouched further into the back of her chair, ignoring her grandmother's admonishments about posture in her head in the process. "I really, really can't, Charlotte. My eyes are all blurry." Idly, Mia wondered if anyone would ever take her serious as a queen if she was going to whine like a child, but she shrugged the thought off. "All I want to do tonight is have an early dinner, take a nice long bath, and go to bed."

"I understand, Your Majesty. Things have been unusually busy for you…."

Mia dropped her hands to the arms of her chair and stared in wide-eyed disbelief at her attaché. "Busy? I haven't had a free moment in two weeks, Charlotte! The only time I've seen Grandma is for the odd dinner with her and Joe – and even then, all we talk about is the work I've been doing." She didn't even bother to mention that she hadn't seen Nicholas in that entire time either. They'd spoken shortly a few times on the phone, but each time they'd been interrupted by her duties calling her away.

"Even so, this is really something that needs your attention."

Mia huffed and held out a manicured hand, and belligerently missed the sparkly nail polish of her pre-royal youth. The weight of the envelope was heavy in her hand, the paper thick and textured against the pads of her fingers. Curious, she arched an eyebrow – standard paperwork this definitely wasn't.

Flipping it over, she read her name scrawled across the cream surface in an unfamiliar hand. She narrowed her eyes at the missing "Her Majesty" before the simple "Mia," the curiosity building even more with that simple casualness. Slipping a finger under the unglued back flap, she reached in to pull out a folded piece of paper of the same quality as the envelope.

The writing on the paper was the same unknown scrawl, and she ignored the actual words of the letter to skip down to the close, her heart literally skipping a beat at the signature. She laughed lightly, feeling undeniably girly at the thought that he'd sent her a letter. Her eyes moved back to the salutation at the top of the paper, and she devoured the words on the page.

_Mia –_

_I know how hard the past few weeks have been for you as you settle into your new role as Queen. From the little that we have been able to talk, it's clear that the burdens of your role are already beginning to weigh on you. _

_Which is why I've taken the liberty of clearing your schedule with Charlotte myself. Starting now, you have the entire night free to do with as you wish. I hope, however, that you'll consider sharing this time with me so that we can (finally) have that date I mentioned the day after your coronation. _

_I'll be in the grand foyer at six-thirty. Will you meet me there?_

_Yours, Nicholas_

Mia's gaze flew to meet Charlotte's who was standing patiently on the other side of her desk. "Really?"

"Of course, Your Majesty. And I really must apologize, Your Majesty. I truly didn't realize how tightly we'd packed your schedule until Lord Devereaux brought it to my attention this afternoon."

"Its okay, Charlotte; I know there are things that need to be taken care of."

"That might be, Your Majesty, but you should have said something earlier – let me know that you needed some time off or that we were working you too hard."

"I'm just trying to do a good job, Char." Mia stood up stretching her muscles as she stepped out from behind the desk.

Charlotte nodded and moved past her to begin gathering the documents and papers Mia had been able to complete throughout the day. Her movements were practiced from years of work for her grandmother, and Mia sighed, knowing that she was going to have to start thinking about finding a replacement for Charlotte's position if her plans moved forward as she hoped.

"You do need to take more breaks though, Mia. I'll try to do a better job of that."

Mia blinked and paused at the door, turning back to the blonde. Charlotte barely ever called her by her first name; propriety had been drilled into her very being for her job.

"Well, I'm going to start by meeting Nicholas tonight." She glanced down at the slender watch adorning her wrist. "Oh god, it's after five! I have no idea what I should even wear! How am I supposed to get ready?"

"Your Majesty? I believe Lord Devereaux mentioned that you should dress casually for tonight."

Mia gave an unladylike snort. "Casually?! Is that supposed to mean my casual or royal casual?" Mia moved out into the hallway, grumbling half-heartedly about guys having no idea about the preparation a girl went through to get ready for a date. Really though, she couldn't complain about the fact that Nicholas wanted to spend time with her so badly that he'd arranged it with her assistant.

She stopped then, in the middle of the hall leading to the stairway that lead to the private quarters on the third floor, guilt washing over her as she realized that as excited as she'd been about the date when he had first suggested it, apparently it hadn't been enough because she'd practically forgotten all about it. Enough, anyway, that she hadn't made an effort to clear her schedule.

"Well, that's just going to have to change."

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty?"

She jumped slightly, startled, and turned to face a maid cleaning the floor just ahead of her. "Oh, I'm sorry…I was just thinking out loud."

"Of course, Your Majesty. Do you need anything?"

Mia bit her lip, trying to keep from frowning. Shaking her head, she started toward the stairs again, calling out a good evening to the unknown maid as she passed by.

* * *

Nearly an hour and half later found Mia just outside the grand foyer, checking her appearance in a carefully placed mirror that had been put there for just that reason. She'd been fortunate to find Brigetta waiting for her in her suite with an outfit already picked out for her and laid out on one of the chairs in her dressing area. Casually, as it turned out, was a pair of dark rinse jeans and a white camisole under a dark pink mock-tunic top with sleeves that ended just above her elbows.

Mia had taken the time for a leisurely bath, letting the stress that had been building up in her system slowly seep into the cooling water before she'd started getting ready. Now she was nervously fixing her hair, wondering how the night was going to go. It was one thing to confess your love to someone – it was another thing entirely to go on a first official date with that same person after such an admission.

Running her hands through her hair once more, she turned to the door, stepping through and pausing in step as she caught sight of Nicholas, dressed in dark jeans and a blue sweater that made his eyes almost glow. He smiled at her then, and brought a single rose to her view from behind his back.

She couldn't help but smile back, moving quickly across the marble floor to take the bloom from him. She wanted to kiss him, but she was suddenly shy and unsure, and decided it was probably safer to focus on the rose. Nicholas, fortunately, had other plans, as he reached out to her, one hand resting lightly at her waist as the other curved around the back of her neck as he pulled her closer.

Mia's head tipped back automatically as he bent down, her lips finding his easily as he pressed a soft kiss against them. She smiled into his kiss, all shyness gone as they broke apart and she looked up into his gaze. "I can't believe you did this."

"You like it though, right?"

Mia was keenly aware of the slight movement of his thumb against the nape of her neck under the weight of her hair as she spoke. "It's good so far."

Nicholas grinned, stepping back and holding out a hand to her. "Shall we go then?"

"Where exactly are we going?" She paused, unwilling to throw any cold water on his plans. "I'm really not sure I want to deal with paparazzi or the stares of the public, Nicholas." She didn't look around for Shades or others from security – she knew that someone was hanging around close by. "Not to mention we'll be even more closely watched."

He squeezed her hand lightly. "You worry too much, Mia. Do you trust me?"

Mia arched an eyebrow, but nodded, allowing him to lead her…back into the castle. "Nicholas?"

He ignored her, tugging on her hand so that he was able to tuck her arm into his as he lead the way to one of the side doors that she knew led out into the gardens. More curious than ever, she said nothing as he led her to the maze, his steps sure as he maneuvered directly to the center, and the fountain that had witnessed their first kiss.

He stepped aside then, his expression hopeful as she took in the scene before them. A soft looking blanket had been spread out beside the fountain, a picnic basket and an ice bucket with a bottle of wine beside it. "Oh, Nicholas…" she breathed the words, unable to break her gaze from the tableau. "It's wonderful."

"Really?"

She nodded. Others might find it too simple for courting a queen, but it was exactly what she would have wanted. Touched beyond words, she finally looked back to him. "This is…" she broke off, unsure how to explain. She sighed. "Thank you, Nicholas."

He smiled, his eyes focused on hers'. "You're welcome. I thought you'd probably enjoy this more." His smile shifted a bit, into something more mischievous. "Plus, I wasn't sure I was willing to share you with anyone tonight."

Mia laughed and moved to settled on the blanket, going so far as to remove her shoes and tuck her legs beneath her. "This is exactly what I needed. As much as I was looking forward to tonight, I was slightly afraid that we'd be going out into town, and I wasn't sure I'd be able to stand it. People still stare every time I step outside the palace grounds."

Nicholas sat beside her, reaching across the blanket to tangle his fingers with hers. "Give them time. They're just not used to you as their queen yet."

"I suppose."

"Did they treat you the same way when you first came here as a princess?"

Mia lifted a shoulder. "I'm not really sure. That first summer I was here I was too occupied trying to learn everything I could." She paused, considering. "I think I'm also more aware of it now."

"Things will get better, Mia. More calm." She watched as he deftly uncorked the bottle chilling in the ice and poured them both a glass of white wine. "It's really only been two weeks since the coronation. People just need to adjust."

Mia accepted the glass and took a sip, the liquid cool against her lips. "I know. And it's not that I don't want to be queen, or that I don't appreciate everything…"

Nicholas took her free hand in his, his thumb moving across her knuckles. "I would never think that, Mia."

"I just wish I could be normal again for a day. I sometimes forget what I was like before grandma told me I was a princess."

"What was high school like for you?"

Mia choked on a sip of her wine and looked wryly at him, wondering if he really had no clue – she'd been sure stories of her antics had somehow made their way back here. "Before or after the cat was let out of the bag about my being a princess?"

Nicholas shrugged and lounged across the blanket beside her, his gaze steady. "Either, really."

"You really never saw any photos of me before Grandma and Paolo got their hands on me?" He nodded slowly, and she blushed. "I was a socially inept teenager who was basically invisible to her classmates. I got sat on a lot because people didn't realize I was there."

"It couldn't have been that bad."

She shook her head. "It was. Speaking in public made me so nervous it made me sick, and I was just as klutzy and accident prone as I am now."

He smiled at her. "Hmm. I like your klutzy moments."

Mia rolled her eyes and continued. "Anyway, it was a shock at first, when the press found out. I wasn't used to people actually seeing me."

"Did it die down?"

"Somewhat. People still stared and pointed, but mostly people got used to it. It was the same in college too. I had a little more freedom there because most people didn't realize who I was. But I was still always thinking about my position and duties." She frowned. "But that's always going to be like that now, isn't it?"

Nicholas's blue eyes were serious as he met hers', and he squeezed her hand lightly before nodding. Mia nodded as well before taking another sip of wine and looking away. "I'm sorry to be going on like this. It seems like all I do is complain to you lately."

Nicholas sat up and took the wine from her hand, reaching over to the fountain to place both their glasses there. "Mia, I don't mind hearing about this stuff. I like knowing that you feel you can talk to me about anything that's bothering you. If you can't talk to me about this, who can you?" He paused. "Well, other than Lilly."

Mia laughed slightly and leaned into him, resting her forehead on his shoulder. "Lilly's great and all, but she doesn't always understand the choices I have to make or the position I'm in sometimes." She smiled as she felt him press a kiss against her hair. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Anything you want."

She moved a little out of his embrace, reaching down to once again thread their fingers together. "I did hear a little from Lilly today. We couldn't talk much – I had a meeting with the Prime Minister over lunch and she was headed out to a study group, but she confirmed that she and Captain Kelly have been talking just about every other day."

Nicholas laughed and shook his head. "Oh wow. That would be a pair – I can just imagine the two of them together."

Mia giggled and nodded. "Yeah. I asked her about it. She said she liked the fact that he could yell back just as loud."

"I can see that. Do you think it will work out?"

"Who knows, really? The distance has to be a factor between them. She's going to be in Berkeley for another year working finishing up her classes. I've offered her a position here on my staff, but I'm not sure she's going to take it."

"Why not?"

"I sometimes think she's not sure what to do with the fact that I'm a queen. She doesn't mind it, really, but I think she's going to want to try and make her own way without any help from me first."

"You can't blame her for wanting that."

"I don't. It would just be nice to have her around more often." She smiled wistfully. "What about you? I haven't really heard you talk about any of your friends."

Nicholas shrugged. "I don't really have that many close ones, to tell the truth."

"Really? How come I find that hard to believe?"

He poked her in the side with a grin and rolled his eyes. "I have a close group of friends that I grew up with and went to school with, but that's pretty much it. Anyone else is really just an acquaintance. I'm not really royalty, but I am titled…"

Mia nodded in understanding. "So it makes it hard."

"Yeah. I should introduce you to the guys soon though. Brett definitely, at least. Maybe Myra, too."

"Brett? Myra?"

"Sorry – Brett's been my friend since grammar school. His father is one of your Parliament members. He's been out of town since your birthday though, so he hasn't really been around. Myra's been our friend since then as well, and the two of them have been together since…you know, I'm not really sure."

"That long?"

"Yeah."

"Do they….err…know about me?"

"About you being crowned Queen? Of course."

She huffed. "Nicholas."

"Sorry – I couldn't help it. Yes, I've told them a little. Myra almost ruptured an eardrum when I told her what I was helping my uncle with."

"Hmm. Can't say I really blame her there."

Nicholas laughed and moved in to steal a kiss. "Once you feel up to it, I'll arrange for the four of us to get together. I want you to like them."

"They're your friends, Nicholas. I'm sure I'm going to." She grimaced. "It's a matter of whether or not they'll accept the fact that I'm not just a queen."

"Are you kidding? After what they both had to say about me and my uncle? I think they might like you better than me at the moment."

Mia laughed and shook her head, moving in to kiss him softly, glad that she was here with him. This was exactly what she'd needed.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Well, apparently all my readers have benefited from the fact that I really didn't want to write a paper due this past Tuesday. Instead of working on that when I should have, this is what came out. (Don't worry, I did eventually get the paper done, though it did involve some sacrifice of sleep. In any case, please enjoy, and as always, I don't own these characters. Happy Early Fourth of July!

* * *

Mia stepped into her suite, glad to be done with the day

Mia stepped into her suite, glad to be done with the day. It had been more tiring than usual, with Parliament getting ready to close the session in a week for the summer holiday. That meant, of course, her attendance in the chambers for a long day of listening to arguments over policies and resolutions, including her own proposal to allow women into the House.

She winced, remembering the furor that had arose at that little declaration. Fortunately, those that supported her movement seemed to be louder and more numbered than those opposed to it. She could only wonder what Nicholas's uncle would have thought of her actions if he hadn't been stripped of his title for conspiracy shortly after her grandmother's wedding.

Mia snorted to herself and kicked her shoes off, too tired to be bothered by picking them up. She knew that one of the B's would be by sometime later to help her with anything that was needed before she went to bed. Usually, she hated letting them pick up after her, but she was really too tired to care.

Moving over to the small desk tucked into the corner of her room, she grabbed her cell phone before flopping back onto her bed. The pink device was one of the few holdovers from her time in the States, as it was a helpful way for the embassy to keep an eye on her without her always needing a bodyguard nearby. She'd upgraded the service to international once she'd gone to college, wanting to keep in touch her the friends she'd made in Genovia, as well as her family and friends still in California.

She kept the phone now to keep in touch with them as it was a private way for them to contact her without having to ring through to the palace's operator. It'd come in handy so far – Nicholas of course had her number, but the phone mostly saw calls between herself and Lilly more than anyone.

Flipping the phone open, Mia smiled to see that she had just missed a call from her friend. Without hesitation, she called her friend back, not bothering with a welcome as the phone was answered. "You're up pretty early."

"I promised my advisor I'd have my preliminary thesis for him to look over before his eight o'clock meeting."

"Did you get it to him on time?"

"Of course." There was rustling in the background, and Mia said nothing, knowing that Lilly would continue. "I guess you saw I called – did you listen to my message?"

"Honestly? No. I just got back to my rooms and I needed a distraction. I was going to call you anyway though."

"What have you been doing all day that you just got back to your rooms? Isn't it like 11 there?"

Mia shifted a bit, craning her neck to look at the clock beside her bed instead of checking her phone. "Just after, yes. Today's session in Parliament ran long. We broke for the day around eight and then I had to catch up on all the paperwork that was waiting for me in my office."

"Sounds like fun."

Mia laughed. "Yeah, not so much. So what were you calling about?"

"I just wanted to talk – I feel like I've barely heard from you since I got back. And since I was up so early and had time, I was hoping to catch you before your day was over."

"I know, I've been busy, and I'm sorry. I'm hoping things will be better now – especially after Nicholas's talk with Charlotte…"

"I'm sorry, what? Back it up there, Mia. Nick spoke to Charlotte? About what?"

Mia blushed and bit her lip, even though Lilly couldn't see her. "Oh. I guess I haven't spoken to you since then."

"That would be a no."

"Well…"

"Mia."

"It was really rather sweet – I'd been so busy since the coronation that I've barely had time to think for myself. Charlotte's a little too good at scheduling my day – so good in fact, that I didn't have a break for almost two weeks."

"And Nicholas did what?"

"Mentioned it to her." She frowned. "Actually, I'm not quite sure how brought it up or what he said, but I guess the ends justifies the means in this case."

Lilly blew out an exasperated breathe over the receiver. "Mia, please, more information for those of us not there."

"Sorry." Mia blushed. "I'm not doing it on purpose." She paused, regrouping. "Anyway, the night before you and my mom left, Nicholas mentioned something about wanting to take me on a date. Do you remember?"

"Yes…"

"So he knew I was being kept too busy with my duties, and he decided to do something about it. He spoke with Charlotte and arranged for me to have a night off so that we could finally have the date."

"Sounds a little selfish to me."

"I suppose it sounds that way, Lilly, but it really wasn't. He told me that I could do whatever I wanted with my night, but he hoped I'd spend it with him."

"And of course you did, right?"

"And it was wonderful." Mia sighed, remembering. "He took me out into the garden to the maze – the one where we first kissed the day of the garden party…"

"You mean the one where the two of you fell into the fountain?"

Mia ignored her friend and continued on. "And he'd set up a picnic for the two of us. It was exactly what I'd hoped for Lilly. It was just the two of us, no paparazzi stalkers, no staring public. Just me and Nicholas, where we were able to be ourselves and talk and laugh and tease."

"And kiss, I hope." Lilly's voice was warm and joking.

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell," replied Mia, primly before breaking down in a girlish giggle. "Lilly, I don't think I've ever felt like this before. Even with your brother…"

A groan sounded over the line. "Can we please not mention you and my brother?"

Mia laughed. "It's just so different, Lilly. He gets who I am – both the real me and the royal me. I'm able to talk about things with him that I'm not sure I've ever told anyone."

"Oh."

"I didn't mean it like that. You're my best friend, Lilly. You always will be, but you have to admit there are things that I deal with that you don't always understand."

There was silence for a long time, and Mia fidgeted in her bed, unsure what to say, before she heard Lilly exhale deeply. "I know, Mia."

"You do?"

"Yeah. You're a Queen, for crying out loud. I'm a grad school student. The closest I've gotten to power is the organization of my research and the class I T.A.'d last semester. Of course there are things that you don't feel I'd understand." Lilly paused. "That doesn't mean I wouldn't try to though."

"I know." A beat. "We're good though, right?"

"If I was there I'd ask you to do our handshake."

Mia shuddered. "Ewww. We never did get around to making a new one, did we?"

Lilly laughed. "So you and Nicholas are good then?"

"Yeah, I really think so."

"Okay. I'm warning you now though; I'm not wearing pink to your next wedding."

"Lilly!"

"Just saying."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or put me on their favorite lists. I really appreciate it. Every time I see a new notice or review in my email box, it makes me want to get writing my different stories immediately. Anyway, as always, I don't own the characters, and any mistakes you see are because even though I write for a living, when you're so familiar with something, it's hard to see the mistakes you make. In any case, enjoy!

* * *

Mia paused just at the side entrance leading out of the palace, her hand clasped tightly in Nicholas's. "I'm not so sure this is a good idea."

Nicholas turned back to her, looking across the threshold at her, his blue eyes deep and earnest. "Mia?"

"It's just…I don't want to disappoint you."

Nicholas stepped closer to her. "First of all, that's not possible. Secondly, they're going to love you."

Mia shook her head. "You haven't seen your friends in nearly two months, Nicholas. You should spend sometime with them first before you throw your girlfriend at them." She grimaced. "Not to mention the hoards of paparazzi that will be sure to find us at some point."

"Mia, I told you before that everything is going to be fine. Brett and Myra are going to love you. They were the ones that told me I should bring you out tonight."

"Yeah?"

He nodded. "Plus, we're going to do everything we can to keep the photographers away, right? Lionel will be there."

Mia rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, that makes me feel so much better."

Nicholas chuckled, conceding the point. "Don't worry, okay? I'll right there next to you."

Mia took a steadying breath and nodded, stepping outside. "Okay. I don't know why I'm so worried. We've talked the situation to death. I'm just nervous about meeting your friends, I guess, more than I thought."

"It's fine. Really." Nicholas moved around her to open the passenger side door for her.

Mia shook her head and paused between the car door and the car itself, looking back at him, a serious look in place on her face. "No, its not. I feel like I'm being unfair to you the way I'm acting. I know I'm being irrational…"

Nicholas cut her off with a brush of lips across her own. "No, you're not, Mia. You're still getting used to your role as Queen and what it means." He gave her a gentle push down onto the seat, making sure she didn't hit her head, and then he leaned over the still open door to smile down at her. "In any case, I'm here to kiss some sense back into you."

He shut the door on her laughter, and she watched through the tinted windows as he circled the car to climb in on his own side. She said nothing as he started the engine; instead she simply reached over to take his hand in her own as he rested it on the center console.

Mia was quiet as he drove through the palace gates, her gaze focused on the car's side mirrors and the reflection of the few cars of photographers that always seemed to be parked outside the main entrance. She released a small breath when she saw that none of them followed their car, and for the first time, she felt like maybe tonight wouldn't be a total loss. Apparently, they'd become used to seeing Nicholas's comings and goings off the palace grounds.

She'd been preoccupied all day thinking about their upcoming date. For all intents and purposes, it was their first "public" date, having grabbed a handful of dinners and lunches together inside the palace since that first much-needed date two weeks after her coronation. A month later, she felt somewhat more comfortable in her role as Queen, although the amount of work and attention that fell on her shoulders was still mind-boggling.

Nicholas had suggested maybe meeting his friends, and she'd blithely agreed before he'd mentioned the fact that he wanted to leave the grounds. She had no problems going into the city and doing her work as Queen. She did, after all, have duties to her people. It was the idea of spending her cherished "off" time there that had her hesitating. She had a long enough history of mishaps that took place when she was acting in some sort of official capacity – she didn't want to add on to the somewhat smaller list of her unofficial mishaps.

The plan for tonight was fairly simple. They were going to a small restaurant that Nicholas and his friends were apparently regulars at, with a wait staff that they trusted. Shades had approved of their plan, sending Lionel ahead with another member of the security staff to be on hand in the restaurant. She still wasn't sure how long it would take before the press showed up, but she wanted to do this for Nicholas.

Looking out of the corner of her eye, she studied him as he maneuvered the dark Mercedes toward the town, his blue eyes focused on the road in front of them behind the dark frames of his glasses. She smiled softly at him, remembering the hopeful look that had been on his face when he'd asked her about going out to meet his friends.

Nicholas glanced over at her, catching her staring, and she blushed as his hand tightened around hers. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. I think."

"You looked like you were thinking pretty hard there."

She shrugged, unwilling for once to divulge her thoughts to him. "Just thinking in general."

"Anything you want to share?"

She shook her head. "It wasn't anything really important. So tell me again about this place we're going?"

"It's called Sophie's. It's a small restaurant that the three of us found when we were in secondary school. We don't go there as much as we did then, but we try to go back as much as possible."

"And what's so special about it?"

He chuckled and turned down one of the side streets as they entered the city limits. "Nothing other than the food is good and the staff is pretty discreet about us being there."

"Why are they so discreet for you guys?"

"The owner, Sophie, she said she felt bad for us, being titled and all. I think she assumed we all had rotten home lives."

"And you didn't?"

"It wasn't horrible. My uncle loved me in his own way."

"As we saw."

Nicholas laughed. "Yes, you're quite familiar with that aren't you?" Mia made a noncommittal sound low in her throat. "It was nearly the same for Brett and Myra – their parents were more the absent, forgetful type that were more involved in politics than their children's lives, only really showing up for appearances."

"I can't imagine growing up like that."

"It wasn't always like that. I was only with my uncle after my parents died when I was six."

Mia nodded, having learned that much from him in past conversations. "I'm glad you had your friends. And Sophie's."

Nicholas's hand slipped from hers, moving back to the steering wheel as he turned into a parking space beside an understated, if brightly lit and welcoming storefront. "Speaking of Sophie's…we're here."

Mia gulped and stared at the building in front of them. Then, she took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders, giving Nicholas a warm look. "All right. I'm ready. I think."

Nicholas chuckled and shook his head, leaning over to kiss her gently. "I love you."

The smile that came to her lips was automatic, as it always was when he told her that. "I love you, too."

"It's going to be fine."

"I know." She smiled at him, nodding as he stepped from the car and came around to open her door. She took the hand he offered, not letting it go as he locked the car behind them and led her to the front doors of the restaurant.

Stepping inside, Mia couldn't help but smile at the feeling of home that the restaurant evoked. The entire place was painted in muted shades of green and blue, with dark wooden chairs and tables arranged throughout the rather small floor. At most, there were probably ten to fifteen tables that would hold no more than parties of four, with a few high-backed booths set against the fall wall. A quick glance found Lionel and another of her security team in the crowd, already settled at a table close to the front doors.

Nicholas paused for a moment, looking around, and she shifted a bit as those sitting closest to them looked up in curiosity at the newest customers. She could tell instantly when the whispers and wonderings began if it really was her. Nicholas didn't seem to notice as he pulled her toward one of the booths in the back currently occupied by a young couple that she assumed were his friends.

Her suspicions were confirmed when the blonde haired guy looked up with a big grin and waived to them, saying something to the pretty brunette sitting next to him that made her giggle and hit his shoulder lightly. Nicholas drew them up to the table and then there was an awkward moment when everyone realized just who exactly she was and they both tried to stand to bow and pay their respects. It was in that moment, watching their fumbling, that something released within her, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"It's all right; you don't have to get up." She smiled up at Nicholas as she stepped past him, sliding into the booth so that she was against the wall. Brett and Myra gaped at her as Nicholas sat down next to her, one of his arms automatically finding its way along the back of her seat to rest casually on her shoulders.

"Your Majesty…."

Mia cut them off with a shake of her head and a smile. "Please, not tonight. I realize that there are certain formalities that need to be observed – especially with you both being members of the court – but when I'm out with Nicholas like this, could you do me a favor and just call me Mia?"

Myra was the first to come to her senses. "Um, Your…I'm really not sure I can just call you by your name."

"Would it help if I said please?"

Myra and Brett both laughed and nodded. "Well then, Mia…I'm Myra. It's nice to finally meet you."

"And since she's Myra that makes me Brett."

"It's nice to meet you both – Nicholas has told me a lot about you two."

Myra arched an eyebrow. "Well, I'd say he's said just as much about you, but Nick here has been remarkably tightlipped about everything."

Mia looked at him in surprise, her eyes meeting his, but she didn't comment on it. He smiled at her and the hand on her shoulder tightened slightly in response. "I'm not sure if I should be flattered by that or not."

"Definitely flattered I think," confided Myra.

Mia arched an eyebrow. "Should I ask why?"

Brett shrugged. "Usually, we know he's serious about a girl when he doesn't tell us much – at least until after we meet her." He paused. "We haven't seen that happen very often."

Mia took that in, looking out of the corner of her eyes at Nicholas, before moving her gaze to the tabletop. An uncomfortable silence fell over the table then, one in which they all looked awkwardly at each other. Mia smiled to herself, a look that didn't go unnoticed by Nicholas.

"What's up?"

Mia shook her head. "I just realized something. I was so worried about actually meeting your friends that I didn't even stop to think if they were going to be uncomfortable meeting me." She looked across the table. "How is it that I haven't met you before? I mean, I know you've both been out of the country for travels after school, but I've spent every summer and nearly ever holiday here since I was 16."

"Myra and I always tried to come to as few events as possible over the years. I think it just worked out that the ones we did attend were when you back in the States." He nodded toward Nicholas. "The same with Nicholas here."

"Hmm. Well, I guess things work out they way they should in the end." Mia moved to say more, but was interrupted by the arrival of an older woman with dark hair at the end of their table.

"Well, I see the three of you have finally deigned to come visit me after more than a month back in Genovia." Mia watched in amusement as the others at the table blushed and each tried to stammer an apology, before the dark eyes of the woman caught her own. "And you've brought a friend….well, well."

Nicholas spoke up then. "Sophie, can we not make a big deal here? Mia would prefer to try to stay low-key."

Sophie threw him a withering look that Mia had to smother a giggle at as it was so incongruous with the petite figure's seemingly friendly demeanor. "Have I ever made a big deal about the three of you hanging out here?"

"Err…no, I just…"

"Wanted to protect her." Sophie's smile was warm then. "Mia, is it?" At her nod, Sophie continued. "I'm Sophie, dear. Glad to have you here. You'll keep this one in line, right?"

Mia laughed, instantly liking the older woman. "I'll do my best."

Sophie smiled at her and winked. "I'll leave the four of you menus and give you some time. Are those two in the front with you, Mia?"

Mia leaned around Nicholas, smiling when she realized that Sophie was referring to Lionel and her other guard for the night. "Um, yes they are actually. Is that a problem?"

"Nope, not at all, hun. I'll take good care of them for you. I'll be back in a bit."

Brett snickered as she walked away, throwing a balled up napkin at Nicholas's head. "Ooo, boy. Glad I wasn't on the receiving end of **that** look."

Nicholas rolled his eyes and threw the napkin back at his friend, playfully glaring at Mia as she laughed as well. "You realize your laughing at the man who tried to stand up for you, right?"

Mia shook her head with a smile before leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek. "I know. And I appreciate it, I do. But the look on your face when she said that was too cute."

Nicholas narrowed his eyes at her and then surprised her by sweeping in to steal a kiss. "I love you. And I'm glad you're here."

Mia ignored the jelly-like consistency that her knees had turned into, thankful that she was sitting down. "I'm glad I came, too." She stole a kiss of her own. "For the record, I love you too."

She turned back to his friends, suddenly remembering that they were there, and blushed when she saw the matching looks on both Myra and Brett's faces. It was a thunderstruck expression of wonder that made Mia curious as to what was going on in their heads.

The couple exchanged looks, and then Brett cleared his throat, looking intently at Nicholas. "Can I see you outside for a second, Nick?"

Nick nodded and squeezed her shoulder before sliding from the booth to follow his friend outside, leaving Mia bewildered across from Myra.

"You two are really serious about each other, aren't you?"

"Yes." She didn't try to explain further, figuring that Myra would make her point eventually.

"I mean, Nicholas told us that he was serious about you."

"And you didn't believe him?"

"I don't know if we understood how serious." Myra reached across the table to squeeze her hand. "It's nothing against you, but we wondered if it was just an arrangement between the two of you."

Mia pulled back as if burned. "If I'd wanted an arrangement, I would have married Andrew Jacoby."

Myra bit her lip. "I totally didn't mean it like that, Your Majesty. It's just, Nicholas, frankly is – or was, I guess – a ladies man when it came to dating. We've never seen him really serious about someone before…"

"And because he was, with me in particular, you thought it wasn't real?" Mia straightened in her seat, wondering how much her relationship with Nicholas would be harmed if she didn't like his friends. "

Myra threw her hands up in the air. "We just didn't know what to think. It was nothing against you, honestly. We're just protective of each other. Hell, Nicholas punched Brett in the nose when he found out we'd started dating and told him that there was more of that coming to him if I was ever hurt." Mia was silent, sensing more was coming. "I thought he was an idiot when he confessed what his bastard of an uncle had him up to. But then suddenly things had changed and he was barely talking to us about all the time he was spending at the palace with you. We didn't know what to think. But seeing the two of you tonight, you looked right together."

Mia narrowed her eyes. "Tell me something. You say you know Nicholas so well. Don't you think, as his closest friends, that when he says he's serious about someone, he might actually be? The way I see it, if it had been an arrangement – which it's **not** – I can't see him taking the time to set us up meeting like this. He could have just had you come to the palace."

Mia paused and looked to make sure that Nicholas was still outside. Lionel was looking intently at her, and she caught his eye and shook her head minutely, telling him to stay where he was. "Instead, he set up a meeting with me that was on your terms, on ground that was familiar to you, so that you'd be more comfortable meeting me on more casual ground that wasn't going to governed by procedure. At the same time though, he made sure that I was going to be comfortable here and took measures so that I wouldn't be hounded by the paparazzi."

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry, it's just…"

"You were worried about your friend." Mia nodded. "I get that. But maybe you should have a little more faith in Nicholas. And its Mia, remember?"

Myra smiled hesitantly at her. "I really am sorry. Could we maybe start over? It sounds like we should maybe be friends if the two of you love each other."

Mia nodded and smiled, reaching a hand over the table top. "I'm Queen Amelia. You can call me Mia though."

"It's nice to meet you, Mia."

Myra reached to take her hand and they shook hands lightly, understanding in their eyes as they smiled at each other. They'd just let go and had settled back in their seats when Nicholas stormed up to the table, his eyes stormy and a frown on his face. Brett was behind him, and while he looked just as upset, it was clear that he was trying to say something to his friend.

"Nicholas?" She has a feeling she knows what's coming and why.

"I think it's time to go, Mia."

Mia studied him for a long moment, before looking around at the crowd of curious onlookers. She knows that if she leaves with him that it's going to take a while for him to mend his friendship with his friends, but she's also afraid of the scene that could take place if she tries to force the issue. "All right." She slides from the booth, taking Nicholas's hand and giving it a tight squeeze before turning to look at Myra. "Talk to Brett, will you? And if you can, call the palace in the morning. I'll let Charlotte know to put you through."

Myra nodded, eyes wide, but Mia was already off, pulling Nicholas in the direction of Sophie. The owner turned to her, her lips set in a firm line of disapproval as she eyed Nicholas. "It looks like we're going to need to leave early, Sophie. Thank you so much for tonight. I hope I see you again soon."

Sophie nodded, reaching out to give Mia a quick hug. "Whenever you want, dear. I'll make sure I have a table waiting for you."

Mia smiled and then nodded to Nicholas, who sighed and led them out to his car. She was silent as he opened the door for her, and she didn't say anything when he got in on his side either. They sat there for a few minutes, Nicholas's hands tapping impatiently on the steering wheel.

"Mia…."

Mia shook her head, her gaze tracking immediately to the curious gaze of those still inside the restaurant. "Not now, Nicholas. Take me home and then we can talk."

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: The usual disclaimers apply, and as always, I'm slightly ashamed about the length of time between updates. I can tell you that the positive reviews I've been getting lately have spurred on this chapter though. It was the turn of another of my fics, but the reviews for this one inspired me. So thanks. I hope I did justice to the cliffhanger that I left you with in the last chapter.

AN2: The section of text in italics signifies a flashback.

* * *

"Good morning, Your Majesty."

Mia looked away from the window looking out into the palace gardens, nodding lightly to Brigette as she entered the suite and moved across the room to straighten the bed. She wrapped her robe around herself tighter, turning back to stare unseeing out the window.

"Begging your pardon, Your Majesty, but is everything okay?"

Mia sighed and shrugged. "Everything is fine, Brigette." With another sigh, she dutifully turned fully away from the window, wincing as her body protested the movement, and she wondered how long she'd been standing so still. Ignoring it for the moment, she moved to her closet, eyeing each of the choices that Brigette held out for her. "Do we know what's on tap for today?"

Brigette nodded. "It's a light day, Your Majesty. This afternoon's session of Parliament was cancelled, so you just have a few meetings this morning."

Mia nodded. "All right then, I think the black pencil skirt and the pale blue wrap blouse for now. I may be up later to change into something more comfortable later depending on how my afternoon shapes up."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

Mia nodded and went about her morning routine, knowing that she was distracted, but she ignored the concerned looks that Brigette kept shooting her. Last night had not gone the way she had thought it would, and Nicholas, she was sure, was even more upset about that fact than she was. She'd prepared herself for some sort of negative reaction from his friends at least – Nicholas, unfortunately, had refused to believe that they would be anything but welcoming to her.

She shook her head as she left Brigette to finish cleaning up the suite and made her way down to her office, acknowledging the curtseys and bows from the palace staff she passed in the hallways with a preoccupied nod. Brigetta was waiting for her in her office, arranging the items on the silver food cart onto a free corner of her desk.

"Good morning, Your Majesty. I brought breakfast for you, and I'll be in and out throughout the day to refresh your tea as you take your meetings."

"Thank you Brigetta."

"If I may, Your Majesty, is everything all right?" Mia's lips quirked at the similar minds of her ladies maids, but said nothing. "It's just, Brigette and I were in the gardens last night and happened to overhear you when you arrived home with Lord Deveraux."

Mia winced. "You did?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. You don't have to worry though, we were the only ones around and we would never say anything to anyone else, promise."

"I know you wouldn't. I'm sorry you heard all that though."

Brigetta shrugged as she cleared the cart of its load. "You couldn't have known, Your Majesty." She moved to leave the room, but paused at the door. Mia watched with idle curiosity, which was rewarded when the maid turned around. "I'm sorry your night didn't go as you planned."

Mia sighed. "It wasn't anything I wasn't prepared for, Brigetta, but thank you for your concern."

Brigetta nodded and bobbed a curtsey before moving out into the hallways and leaving Mia to her privacy. Pouring herself a cup of tea and dousing it liberally with sugar – she had a feeling she was going to need the energy this morning, no matter how light her schedule might be – Mia sat down in her chair. Instead of focusing on the paperwork on her desk though, she glanced at her calendar to ensure she didn't have any immediate meetings before spinning the chair around to look out into the gardens.

The car ride back from Sophie's had been horrid. She'd been quiet, wanting to get to the safety and relative seclusion of the palace before trying to talk Nicholas down from the simmering anger she'd glimpsed when she'd brushed off his first attempt to talk when they'd climbed into his car. She wasn't used to that kind of silence with him. Usually, if there were together and not talking, and not doing anything else at least, it was comfortable. Last night, she'd had to fight not to fidget and start talking about the weather to fill up the space around them. She'd been relieved when they'd finally arrived home…

_Mia looked up as she recognized the roads leading to the palace, squaring her shoulders a bit as they moved through the gates and pulled around to the side entrance. Unable to sit still any longer, she climbed from the car without waiting for Nicholas to come around to her side, meeting his eyes over the hood of the car. _

_His lips quirked at her slightly. "Can we talk now?"_

_She blushed. "I'm sorry about that. I just…"_

"_Didn't want to cause a scene. I know." Nicholas moved to meet her, reaching out tentatively to take one of her hands. "I'm sorry about tonight."_

"_It wasn't your fault, Nicholas."_

"_I didn't think they'd be like that."_

"_Did you expect them to accept everything at face value? You'd barely told them anything about us."_

"_They were my friends."_

_Mia frowned and sighed. "They still are."_

_He shook his head, a stubborn expression on his face, visible even under dim glow of the lights lining the garden paths. "Not after what they did to you."_

"_Nicholas, other than hurt my feelings, and yours, they didn't do anything that a good friend wouldn't do." She paused, turning to face him and running one of her hands across his cheek and through his hair. "They were just looking out for you."_

"_Brett told me to break things off with you!" Mia sucked in a breath, her eyes widening in disbelief. "He told me that I was no better than my uncle and he basically said that he thought I had just found a way to get the crown for myself, with the side benefit of getting you in my bed as well."_

"_Can you honestly blame them?" The moment the words were out of her mouth, she regretted them, moving toward Nicholas even as he backed away from her. "Oh, Nicholas, I totally didn't mean it like that, you know I didn't."_

"_Do I? I mean, you're right. I did agree to my uncle's schemes." His voice was colder than she'd ever heard it directed to her, and she couldn't help but wrap her arms around herself. "I thought we'd moved past this."_

"_We have!" Her strangled cry surprised them both, and they stared at each other in silence for a long moment before she tried again. "We have moved past it. You know I don't think that's why we're together now."_

"_Now?"_

_She glared. "Don't you dare try to twist my words, Nicholas Devereaux! I've known since before my aborted wedding to Andrew that the only thing you really went along with your uncle on was the initial proposal to Parliament about your claim to the throne and that you didn't have any part in his malicious plots to discredit me! But you can't blame your friends for thinking such things!"_

"_Want to bet?"_

"_These are your closest friends, and you didn't tell them anything more than that you had started seeing me seriously! Myra said that you'd barely spoken to them for over two months! Did you really think they'd welcome me with open arms?" She paused, quieting her voice. "I'm on your side with this Nicholas, but I'm just trying to get you to see what they were thinking. Lilly…"_

"_Lilly was there from the start," he scoffed. _

"_Yeah, she was, but I've also __**talked**__ to her about what's been going on with us."_

"_They should have known me better than that!"_

_So that was it. Mia nodded. "Yes, they should have." Her simple acceptance seemed to stump him, and she watched as Nicholas visibly deflated in front of her. "I'm sorry things didn't go the way you wanted." Nicholas nodded, snagging one of her hands in a quick movement that pulled her bodily against him. She went with the movement, twining her fingers through his as her free arm wrapped around his waist. Tipping her head back so that she could look into his eyes, she smiled gently. "Are we done fighting now?"_

_Nicholas didn't answer, choosing instead to seal his lips over hers in a bruising kiss that gentled as the tension seeped out of him. Long minutes later, she wasn't sure how long, he pulled back to press his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."_

"_It's all right. I understand."_

"_No, it's not…"_

"_Shh. It really is." _

"_I do love you, you know."_

"_I know."_

_He chuckled a bit, but it sounded forced, like he was trying hard for her sake to make things lighter. "That's it?"_

_She played along, not wanting to press things too far tonight. It had essentially been their first fight, and she didn't want to test his limits and push him away. "What do you mean?"_

"_I say 'I love you' and all you can say is 'I know'?"_

"_Well, I do."_

"_Mia."_

"_Nicholas."_

_She laughed, wrapping both arms around his waist, pressing her body closer to his, relishing the planes of his body against hers. "I love you too."_

The night had ended shortly after that, with Mia watching as he'd driven off into the night. Lionel had been standing expectantly at the side doors as she'd moved to go back inside, but hadn't said or done anything other than give her a sad smile and nod.

She'd had a hard time falling asleep last night; she'd been so worried about him. She knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't let this go easily.

A knock interrupted her musings, and she pushed herself around in the chair, looking up expectantly as Charlotte entered into the room. "Morning, Charlotte."

"Your Majesty, you have a phone call." Mia arched a brow expectantly. "It's from Lady Myra Lacroix? She called into the regular palace line."

Mia nodded. "I'll take it now, Charlotte."

Charlotte nodded. "Line 1, Your Majesty. Don't forget, you have the conference call with Japan in 10 minutes."

Mia nodded, the handset for the phone already in her hand and out of the cradle. "I know Charlotte. This shouldn't take long." She turned back to the phone, her finger hovering over the appropriate line button, before releasing a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding and bringing the phone to her year. "Yes?"

"Your Majesty! Oh good – I wasn't sure I'd be put through. Um…this is Myra. Nicholas's friend?"

"Good morning, Myra. And I did tell you to call."

"You did, but I was worried that after talking to Nick that you wouldn't want to speak with me."

"Ah. You spoke with Brett."

"I did."

"And do you agree with what he said?"

"No! Of course not! Everything I said last night was true, Mia."

"That doesn't mean Brett feels the same." The silence on the other end was her answer, and she sighed. "Have you told him that you don't agree with him?"

"Who? Brett or Nick?"

"Both, frankly. Listen Myra, I don't want to get into the middle of the issues the three of you have right now, because truth? I'm on Nicholas's side. But can I give you a little advice?"

"Ummm….sure?"

"You need to decide for yourself where you're going to stand and talk to Nicholas directly, even if Brett doesn't. He deserves that much."

"I know he does."

"Good. Now, I have a conference call with Japan's prime minister in a few minutes so I have to let you go, but can you do me a favor?"

"Anything, Your Majesty. I just appreciate you taking the time to talk to me."

"Right now, I'm just Mia, the concerned girlfriend of one of your best friends. Even if you do decide for yourself, can you try and get the two guys to at least talk to each and work things out? Everything Nicholas has told me about the two of you is that you've been best friends for years – you shouldn't let something like this come between you. I don't know what I would do if it was all because of me."

"I'll do my best, Mia."

"Thank you, Myra." Mia hung up the phone and then collapsed onto the top of her desk, resting her forehead on her folded arms. "That sucked."

"It seems to me that you did very well, Your Majesty."

Mia peeked up at Charlotte. "Yeah?"

The blonde attaché nodded. "From this end, of course, Your Majesty."

"Thanks. I hope Nicholas isn't upset I talked to her."

"Mia?" At the use of her name, Mia sat up, her back straightening as she looked at her assistant. "Tell him yourself. Don't let him hear it from someone else."

Mia nodded. "I will, Charlotte." The phone buzzed straight through then, and she knew it was her scheduled phone call. "Right on time, as always. Char, while I'm doing this, can you find out the names of older children of Parliament and those with titles that haven't attended any events in the past few years? I didn't realize until I found out about Nicholas's friends that I really hadn't met a lot of people that I should have."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

Charlotte's smile was approving, and Mia figured she'd did something right with her request. With a shrug, she pushed the button for speakerphone. "Konnichiwa, Prime Minister."

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and sent me such positive feedback. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait you had!

*~*~*

Mia was just finishing up some paperwork with Charlotte before lunch, when Nicholas stepped into her office without any sort of announcement. He had a seriously intent look on his face, and a quick glance at Charlotte confirmed that, for once, the blonde had no clue why he was there. She leaned into her chair, taking the opportunity to stretch her back out a bit. "Nicholas? Not that I'm not happy to see you…but why are you here?"

Charlotte stood to leave, but Mia barely noticed until Nicholas held up a supplicating hand. "You should stay Charlotte."

Mia stood then as well, her eyes searching his for some indication of what was going on. "Nicholas?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm so sorry, Mia."

That was never a good way to start a conversation. Mia paled; dread forming into an icy ball of lead in the pit of her stomach. "What for?" She was proud that her voice only wavered slightly.

"I promised you last night would be okay, and then on top of everything that happened…"

"Nicholas, I'm completely lost."

"Me too." Charlotte's quiet agreement had her almost smiling, despite the situation.

"Sophie called me about 15 minutes ago. She caught one of her staff selling photos of us in the restaurant last night to one of Genovia's papers." Mia groaned, her stomach flipping a bit at the news, as Charlotte immediately focused on her Blackberry. Nicholas moved around the desk to grasp one of her hands in his. "I'm so sorry. I told you Sophie's was safe…"

Mia shook her head. "We knew it was a possibility when we went out. If not the staff, then one of the patrons at least. I don't blame you. There's nothing to blame you for."

He looked surprised by her statement, and she figured she must be getting used to the attention. Two months ago she'd be having a full blown panic attack about now. She still felt like puking, honestly, but she ignored the urge.

"Are you sure?"

She shrugged. "I promise you I'll freak out about our relationship being outed later if it makes you feel better, but I don't blame you."

Nicholas rolled his eyes at her, but he smiled, which was a big help in making her feel better. "I tried to call you as soon as I found out, but your cell was off and the palace said you were busy. I couldn't get a hold of Charlotte either. I came right over."

"We've been in telephone conferences for most of the morning," supplied Mia, looking sideways at Charlotte, who'd moved to the other side of the room, intent on whatever she was finding on her phone.

"I figured it was something like that. Sophie did try to stop the sale, but it was too late by the time she found out. She did fire the waiter though."

Mia tilted her head to the side, wondering if she should ask him what had just occurred to her. She open her mouth to ask, but stopped, rethinking the situation. Nicholas notice though, and gave her an expectant look. She sighed. "Did you let your friends know yet?"

He didn't move away from hr, but she watched as his eyes narrowed and his body stiffened. "Why would I?"

"Because they're your friends? And they were there last night? The press is obviously going to see if they can get anything from them." She figured mentioning that everyone at Sophie's had also seen their tense departure was a moot point.

He scowled. "If they ever want me to speak to them again, they won't."

Mia hid a grin at his behavior. Idly, she wondered if the only reason she was so calm about the coming media storm was because she had him to focus on. "I'm fairly sure Myra won't, but if Brett is upset as you are, something might slip."

Nicholas began nodding before halting abruptly and looking sharply at her. "What makes you so sure about Myra?"

Mia flushed. "She called me earlier. She apologized again and was hoping I'd talk to you about Brett." She continued on, ignoring the rising anger in his expression, hoping to defuse it. "I told her that I was on your side in that and that if Brett didn't come around, she should figure out her own loyalties."

"You didn't."

"I did." She looked at him from beneath her lashes. "Was that okay?"

He nodded slowly, slightly dumbstruck.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I did try, but even though we got to them before they contacted us for a statement, we weren't able to suppress the photos. The Genovian Press is asking for a statement." Charlotte looked up from her phone, absentmindedly adjusting the Bluetooth headset hooked over an ear as she looked expectantly at them and professionally ignoring how closely they were standing. "There are several ways that we could handle this, but I was wondering what your thoughts were?"

Mia blew out a breath, exchanging a look with Nicholas, who nodded. Fortunately, with the experience of the press fiasco before her wedding to Andrew, they'd discussed this pretty early on in their relationship, knowing it couldn't stay quiet forever. "Can you write something to the effect of 'we're friends getting to know each other and anything more is private'?"

Nicholas spoke up then. "We don't want to deny it outright, but we can't just say yes – it would fuel too much speculation that we're not prepared for yet."

"You'll still have it though, you realize that."

Mia nodded, agreeing with Charlotte. "We know. But its better than getting asked every five minutes if we're planning on getting married." She paled slightly, and turned to Nicholas. "You kissed me at Sophie's."

He knew exactly what she meant. "That will change the message then."

Charlotte was back on her Blackberry, typing away at the keyboard. Mia didn't particularly know who she was conversing with, nor did she care. She knew that Charlotte worked with a number of PR personnel on staff, but anything more than that was a blank. "We'll handle it. I think a simple 'friends' statement and a request for privacy will do it." She hit a few more keys before looking up. "I'll cancel your last meeting after lunch, Your Majesty, so that we can deal with this."

Mia nodded slowly, giving her permission to leave even as Charlotte moved out the door. She stood quietly for a long moment before pressure on her hand made her look down and then up at Nicholas. "Hmm?"

"You back with me now?" His voice was teasing.

She made a face at him before stepping into the shelter of his arms, easily fitting herself against his body. "I was just thinking about all the possibly headlines that are going to come out of this."

He chuckled a bit, the sound rumbling under her ear. "What were some of the ones we'd come up with? 'Queen in Love,' 'New Way to the Crown,' 'King Wanna-be Snags Crown'…"

Mia frowned and dug a finger into his side. "Not funny."

"Mia, we knew this was going to happen eventually." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "You can't get worked up over this yet. You don't even know how it's going to play out."

"I just…I know that this is a part of the role that I signed up for when I accepted being a princess all those years ago. It's so different now though."

"Mia, you're a Queen of a European country, no matter how small Genovia may be. That is significant in its own right, but you are also one of the youngest ruling monarchs in the world."

"Youngest actually," interrupted Mia. "Edvard is three years older."

Without seeing him, she knew he was rolling his eyes as he continued on as if she hadn't said anything. "Not to mention that you're formerly an American citizen, with quite a story of how you came into the monarchy, and single."

Mia pulled back enough to narrow her eyes at him. "Has something changed where you're no longer my boyfriend?"

Nicholas growled playfully at her, sweeping a bruising kiss across her lips. "Fine, taken, but still unmarried." He lifted her chin so that he was sure he had her attention. "You need to learn to just take it in stride."

"I know that. It's just, some of the things they say about me…it makes me feel like I'm back in high school. I have a hard enough time convincing people that I'm serious. But then I have a clumsy fit, or they find out I'm dating, and then they jump all over me and any decisions I make."

"But what else do they say about you?" asked Nicholas. "They praise you for the innovations you bring to the country, or for the new rules you enact, or for your generosity in helping out any of your people. It's all just a balance, Mia."

"Do you think I'm a good Queen so far?"

"Mia, you are one of the best…maybe not up to your grandma's standards yet…but you are well on your way to becoming better than even her." He smiled gently at her. "You're doing a fantastic job. I just wish you'd belief in yourself more."

Mia sighed. "I know. Mom has said the same thing….oh crap!" She turned widened eyes to Nicholas.

"What? What's wrong?"

"My mom! She's going to have the press all over her!"

"Mia, I'm sure Charlotte has notified security, and therefore the force that keeps an eye on your mom will have been at least doubled."

"That's so not my worry right now! I haven't told her about you!" She made to run from the room to look for Shades, but then stopped abruptly, an abashed look on her face. "And that so came out wrong."

Nicholas sighed and shook his head. He moved a few steps over to the desk, picking up the phone and dialing the connection to the Head of Security's office. "Shades, Nicholas – Her Majesty is concerned that the information about our relationship is going to lead to some trouble for her mother and stepfather. Can you make sure that their security is tightened until this blows over?"

Mia watched as he hung up the phone without waiting for confirmation from Shades and pressed the connection that she knew was the main switchboard for the palace. He then held the handset out to her, a patient smile on his face. "Talk to your mom. I'm going to go find a line and get in touch with Myra."

Mia moved silently to his side, taking the phone from him with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, Nicholas."

"Shh. We'll talk later. I know you didn't mean it that way."

She nodded, some of the tension leaving her a little bit. She bit her lip, considering. "Nicholas? That side door there leads to another office – there's a phone line in there that you can use." She avoided his gaze as he looked between the door and her, and she knew exactly when he realized it was the office to be used by the other ruling monarch of Genovia. Instead, she turned her attention to the operator waiting patiently on the other end of the line. "Please connect an outside private line to my mother in San Francisco."

"One moment, Your Majesty."

Mia tapped her fingers lightly on the desk, purposely shifting so that she wouldn't be able to see the now open door to the conjoining office.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Patrick."

"Mia! Hold on, your mom's right here." There was a shuffling as the phone was passed over, and then her mom's warm voice was there. "Oh, Mia."

"Hi, Mom. I guess you've heard already?"

"Yes. I was practically jumped on when I tried to go to the grocery store about 15 minutes ago."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Mom. I know I don't really have an excuse for it. It's just…things were going so well and I wanted to keep it to myself for a while. Last night was the first time we'd gone out in public."

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm not worried about that. I know you have your own life now there…ruling Genovia."

Mia nodded, glad her mom understood and ignoring the slight undertone in her voice at the last part. "So, how bad is it really there?"

Helen groaned. "Do you want the truth or a lie?"

"Truth please."

"The four local stations were already setting up outside the house when I went outside. That security you have for us called the police immediately and pushed them off the property, but I'm not sure how many have come since."

"Aww Mom, I'm sorry. I don't know why. I live here now."

"I guess they figure I'm your mom. Have you heard from Lilly yet?"

"No, but then we only found out about it about an hour ago, maybe? I'm not really sure. The news got to California pretty quickly though. They won't bother her though – she scares the ones that know her, and she knows how to handle the other ones."

Helen laughed a bit at that. "And how are you doing?"

"All right for now. I'm still processing. Nicholas has been wonderful so far. I'm sure there's a panic attack on its way at any time now though. Hopefully Charlotte can give me the bad news in small chunks so that there's actually a functioning, sane monarch left on the throne by the time this is over."

"Mia, you're going to be fine. This is will just blow over like all the other times the media's had too much interest in you."

"No, it's different this time Mom. Yes, it will blow over eventually, but I'm a Queen now. There's a lot more scrutiny on me now – especially if there's even the remote possibility that I'm going to take someone as my husband."

"I don't remember it being that bad with Andrew."

Mia closed her eyes, rubbing the bridge of her nose a bit as she remembered why she kept so much stuff from her mom that had to do with actually ruling the country. "It's an entirely different situation. Andrew was selected specifically because he fit the profile for a Prince Consort. Nicholas was once a challenger to the crown because of his uncle's scheming. There's going to be a lot of questions into this relationship that I wouldn't have seen with Andrew."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, Mom. I know it's hard for you to understand…"

"It's fine, Mia. I knew that when you accepted your place in Genovia that things were going to be different." Helen was quiet for a long moment on the other side of the phone before speaking again. "It's just strange sometimes to see how well you've adapted to your place there. Everything I hear just makes me more certain that leaving your father was the right thing for me, just maybe not for you."

"Mom, I don't regret anything. I loved the way you raised me."

"Things could have been different for you though."

"Mom, we've been over this. Things happened this way for a reason, and I'm where I'm supposed to be. I'm grateful that I was able to have a normal childhood. I forgave both you and Grandma years ago." Her mom was quiet again, and Mia stifled a growl of frustration. The concerns she'd voiced to Nicholas after her coronation were becoming worse now with every day she was Queen.

A knock at the door grabbed her attention, and she nodded at Charlotte that she could come in before turning back to the telephone. "I'm sorry, Mom, Charlotte's back. I need to find out what's going on."

"Of course, sweetheart. I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"Love you too, bye." She didn't even bother looking to see if she hung up the receiver properly. "What's the damage?"

"We're still evaluating, Your Majesty. I'm sorry."

Mia shook her head. "It's fine, Charlotte. The news just got out – other than Internet sites, and some of the international networks it's not going to really be hitting the main news channels until this evening. I get that."

"We were able to get copies of the pictures that were sold, Your Majesty." Charlotte began to hand over a slim manila folder. "There was nothing compromising, just a few photos of the two of you looking close in the restaurant."

Mia nodded, her hand enclosing on the slightly rough texture of the folder, frowning when Charlotte didn't release it immediately. "What is it?"

"He was able to get some shots of both Nicholas looking pretty angry with his friends before the two of you left the restaurant."

"Well shit." Mia bit her lip. "How did our security miss him?"

Charlotte shrugged. "Shades is looking into it, but it was a cell phone, Your Majesty. Those are pretty easy to conceal."

Nicholas came back into the room then, a slight smile on his face. "I was able to get a hold of Myra. She said she'd talk to Brett and that if caused any trouble she was going to cut him off…Oh, hello Charlotte."

"She better be serious."

Nicholas blinked. "What do you mean?"

"About cutting him off." Mia tugged on the folder a bit to release it from Charlotte's grasp and held it out to him. "Because if that threat isn't enough for him, I'm going to go after him and cut **it** off."

Nicholas frowned and flipped open the folder. Since she hadn't seen them, she could only imagine that his wince was from when he got to the shots of him and Brett looking angry at each other. "That's not a good thing."

"No, it's not." Mia's voice was flat, and she was seriously considering whether her grandma and Charlotte would let her hibernate in the palace for the next 10 years or so.

"I'm so sorry, Mia."

She shrugged, her shoulders deflating a bit as he passed the folder back to Charlotte and wrapped his arms around her. "'S'not your fault." Her voice was muffled by his chest, but he must have heard her, because he gave her a gentle squeeze in response.

"We'll get through this. How do you suggest we deal with this, Charlotte?"

The blond assistant cleared her throat and shifted a bit self-consciously. "I'd recommend a firmer line on this one, sir, Your Majesty. We're able to get away with a basic 'no comment,' but I'd be worried the number times we can use that successfully. If you don't mind, we'd like to let them know that the two of you did have a disagreement, as friends do at times, but that it has nothing to do with the monarchy." She paused. "We'd also like your permission to discuss this with your friend Brett as well. We want to be sure that our messages are the same."

Nicholas nodded. "That sounds reasonable, Charlotte. You have his number, correct?"

"I have all the contact information for all members of the Parliament and the country's elite. And if I don't have his, I'll get it."

"Thanks, Charlotte."

"Your Majesty, one more thing? It wouldn't be remiss of the four of you to go out in public again to show that there isn't any hardship within the group and to negate any rumors that the pictures might invite."

Mia, still in Nicholas's arms, felt his silent reaction to that request. "Not a good idea right now, Charlotte. At least not the four of us. I'd be willing to meet with Myra in some public capacity though."

"That might work, but there will still be questions, Your Majesty."

"We know Charlotte, but it's not going to happen right now."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Could you set up some sort of meeting with Myra? She'd probably be a big help in assisting me with my plan of getting to know the younger people of Genovia."

"Of course, Your Majesty. If you excuse me, I'll go and gather more information for the two of you. If I may suggest? You do have the afternoon off now; you should try to take your mind off everything if possible."

Mia watched her go. "Does she really think I'm not going to be thinking about this for the rest of the day?"

"Come on. We'll go convince one of the chefs to let me at his stove and I'll make us something to take out into the gardens."

Her hand was in his, and she followed him quietly out to the hallway. Once there, she halted her steps, giving him a soft smile when he turned back to her in confusion. "Thanks, Nicholas."

He smiled at her, his free hand brushing against her cheek as he leaned in to give her a kiss. "Come on, love."

*~*~*


	10. Chapter 10

AN: As always, I don't own the characters. Also, I want to apologize to everyone who has been patiently waiting for the next installment. The past few months have been insanely busy with work and school, leaving me without much time or inspiration. And then when I did try to write this section, my computer ate it the first time. Of course, that just delayed me even more.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's short – really an interlude, but I already have plans for the next one.

*~*~*

It was dark by the time Mia finally made it to the dining room for a late dinner with her Grandma and Joe. She and Nicholas had spent the bulk of the afternoon alternatively worrying about what was going on in the press and trying to keep busy in an attempt to keep their minds off the same thing. Needless to say, it hadn't worked very well.

With a sigh, she paused at the door to the small dining room that was used for more casual and intimate family meals. Charlotte had caught them as they'd headed to Nicholas's car, briefing them on the initial fallout from the news channels. Just the thought of it made her head pound, and she knew it would only get worse from here.

Shaking her head, she moved into the room, waving off the waiting butler who moved to escort her to her seat. "Hey, Grandma. Hey, Joe." Falling into her chair with a boneless thud, she ignored her grandmother's look of disdain at her posture. Instead, she leaded back into the unforgiving wood and closed her eyes.

"Mia? May we assume that something is wrong?"

Mia cracked open one eye to give a considering look to Joe. "What have you been doing today? Usually you're right on top of the maids' gossip." When he grinned a bit and shrugged, she groaned, really not needing that thought on top of everything else.

"Mia?"

"I've hit the news channels, Grandma."

"Well of course you have. You're the Queen."

The no-nonsense tone in Clarisse's voice made Mia smile slightly. "Yeah, Grandma, but this is a little different. I meant today. As in the six o'clock evening news." She paused for a long moment. "As in a waiter from last night sold some photos of Nicholas and I."

"Oh. Oh, Mia."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Do you need any help?"

"Not much to do, Joe. The waiter has been fired and Charlotte couldn't suppress the photos."

"Suppress the….oh, Mia. Not again." The disappointment in her grandma's voice was evident.

Mia couldn't keep from groaning. "Thanks, Grandma. It wasn't anything bad. Just a kiss at dinner – not even any tongue."

"Mia!"

Mia winced, but didn't back down. "I think I know better know than when I was sixteen, Grandma." She shook her head and straightened in her seat. "Sorry, Grandma. I didn't mean it; this whole situation has me off."

"How is Lord Nicholas handling it?" Joe's tone was curious but serious.

"Considering the subheads to all my headlines have to do with the fact that he and his friends seemed to have gotten into a fight?" She lifted a shoulder. "Surprisingly well. He's more worried about me than anything and he feels horribly that this is somehow his fault."

"But you had to realize that your relationship couldn't be hidden forever."

"We know Grandma. We'd actually discussed what to do when the press found out, so it wouldn't be as big of a surprise."

"The surprise was apparently on you though."

Joe's dry comment brought smiles to both her and her grandma's lips, as she suspected he had planned. Mia nodded. "Yeah. Bad timing and extra work for everyone trying to spin it in a positive direction – that the fight didn't have anything to do with us as a couple or me as a queen."

"Did it?"

Mia had expected the question and just shrugged. "That's between Nicholas and me, but no, not really – it was more between him and his friend."

"Oh?"

Mia didn't really want to get into it, but she knew they'd find out somehow. The maids know all after all. "His friend apparently thinks that he's with me just because it's a different way to get the crown."

Joe harrumphed. "He obviously doesn't know you, or your family."

Mia grinned at him. She sat up a bit and reached for her water glass. Taking a sip, she bit her lip. "Obviously, we knew that people were going to think that after what happened with his uncle. We were prepared for it even. Just…"

"Not from his closest friends."

"Yeah."

Her grandma reached across the table to take her hand. "If they're really his friends, they'll come around, Mia. All you can do is support him and not hold it against them."

"I know Grandma. And really, it's just his one guy friend – Myra figured it out last night and apologized." She shifted her hand to weave her fingers through Clarisse's. "I just wish I could do more for Nicholas."

"I can't speak for Lord Nicholas, Mia, but I think just having your support is enough." Joe leaned back in his chair.

Clarisse nodded. "And you both have ours, of course."

"Thanks, Grandma. Thanks, Joe." Mia smiled and nodded to the waiting staff member by the food-laden buffet, letting him know he could start serving. Just being able to talk with them both had helped to release some of the tension she'd been carrying around since Nicholas had shown up before lunch. She was finally starting to feel hungry.


	11. Chapter 11

The sound of cheering kids blended with the noise of shouted questions from reporters and the flashes and clicks of photographers. Even still, Mia ignored them as she lifted Carolina to the ground and the little girl ran into the newly christened home for Genovia's orphans. She'd been lucky so far in that the reporters had ignored the events of the past few days to focus on the opening of the orphanage, but with the children heading inside to inspect their new home, she didn't think that would last much longer.

It had been four days since the disastrous dinner date with Nicholas's friends; three since the news had broke about their relationship. She'd been able to stay out of the public eye for the most part since then, having previously scheduled meetings on the palace grounds, so her appearance this morning was more sensational than usual. Of course, it w as positive in that it was bringing more attention to their situation – as long as the press didn't focus just on her.

Charlotte stepped up to her side then, bringing her attention back to the situation at hand. With a nod, Mia turned from the kids still streaming into the main gates to face the press once again. "Again, thank you to everyone for coming today and to those who made this possible. As I said earlier, I'm very proud to see this children's home come into being as it was one of my first major projects. Monsieur Dupont has kindly invited everyone inside for guided tours of the new facilities. Please, if you go, we only ask that you give the children their space. Thank you."

With a nod, she turned on her heel, the pleated yellow skirt she was wearing flaring out slightly. She ignored the calls for comments about her relationship with Nicholas, allowing Charlotte and Shades to usher her into the main building of the orphanage and off into a side playroom. She knew Nicholas was waiting for her there, but she was surprised to find him across the room, apparently participating in a tea party hosted by some of the younger girls avoiding the main throng. He was oblivious to their entrance, and she stepped closer to Charlotte.

"Charlotte?"

The blonde looked up from her Blackberry, most likely triple-checking the agenda for the day, a curious look on her face. "Your Majesty?"

"You have a camera on that, right?" At her nod, Mia continued. "Can I borrow it?" With a tilt of her head, Mia gestured toward the scene at the back of the room.

Charlotte didn't even bother hiding her amusement, handing off the phone with a laugh, one hand covering her mouth in an attempt to hold back more than a giggle.

Mia grinned, taking a second to find the appropriate function and snapping a few "action shots" before moving closer. "Everyone say cheese!"

The kids looked up automatically, broad smiles already on their faces. Nicholas's image was a bit more befuddled, which made it all the more hilarious. She grinned at him over the top of the phone, and then winked.

His blue eyes narrowed slightly, and then he crossed them at her, a wide smile passing over his face. "Nice, Mia. You realize this means payback, don't you?"

She handed the phone back to Charlotte and crouched down as best she could in a skirt to tug lightly on the purple boa that was wrapped around his neck. "I was counting on it." Her voice was soft as she stated the words, her gaze mischievous as it met his. Then, louder, she turned to the girls. "I think you ladies picked exactly the right outfit for Lord Nicholas here. Good job!"

The girls giggled, barely self-conscious around her in regards to her station. "Queen Mia?"

"Yes?"

"How come he's Lord Nicholas?"

Mia frowned a bit, exchanging a confused look with the man in question. "Well, that's his title."

"But you're the Queen, right?"

"I am."

"So why isn't he your King?"

Mia gaped at the question for a bit, unable to stop herself. She looked back and forth from the questioning faces of the wide-eyed girls and a childlike Nicholas, whose face was such the picture of innocence that she knew immediately was fake. "Err, well….the only way for me to have a king is to get married."

"Don't you want to marry him?"

"Uhhhh….well….."

Nicholas laughed and pulled the curious girl into his side, saving her from trying to figure out what to say. "If I married her, then who would you marry?"

The girl squealed as he began to tickle her, loudly proclaiming that he was a boy and therefore had cooties. Mia arched an eyebrow as she stood and gave him an evaluating look. "Do I have anything to be worried about?"

Nicholas smirked at her, letting go of his captive and leaving his seat at the tea party to move closer to her. Mia just grinned back at him, hiding her nervousness as she recognized that the gleam in his eyes held nothing good for her. She stopped at that thought, blushing at the addendum that in private it could probably mean very good things.

She came back to her surroundings just as he pounced, the boa swinging around her waist as he pulled her closer. Nicholas's smirk grew. "Now why would I want anyone but you, Mia? You're enough of a handful as it is."

She rolled her eyes, resting her hands lightly on his arms. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a perfect ang….oh!"

The thin boa snapped at that exact moment. Unfortunately, as she'd been leaning back into it and away from Nicholas, it meant she ultimately lost her balance, her hands slipping on the fabric of his suit coat as she grasped for purchase. Mia braced herself for a painful fall onto the stone floor, closing her eyes against the shocked and panicked look on his face.

The familiar arms of Nicholas surrounded her then, as he pulled her forcibly toward him. She found herself pressed against the length of his body, her head ducking on its own accord to miss a collision with his chin. His warm hands ran up and down her back before settling comfortably at her waist. "You okay?"

She nodded, wanting nothing more than to snuggle closer to him, but knowing this wasn't the place. She pulled away. "Sorry about that."

"It was my fault, though it did quite an effective job of proving my point to you."

"How is that true if you're taking the blame?"

Nicholas just shook his head, ignoring her comment as he snuck a kiss. "You did good today."

"I hope the press is as complimentary on tonight's newscast and tomorrow's papers. All the calls we've been getting to the palace have been inquiries about our relationship."

Nicholas nodded, and she knew he understood. He'd had to take up residence at Myra's parents' house after all, as the press had made it impossible for him to gain access to his own house that first night.

"I think it will be fine, Mia. From what I could tell in here, everyone seemed really impressed with what you've accomplished here." He paused, making sure he had her attention. "I know I am."

She flushed, but didn't look away. "Thank you for being here." She shot a glare to the doors leading outside. "I know its going to be a madhouse when we leave."

"I can leave the way I came. I don't want to take away from the kids."

She shook her head. "No. We need to do this at some point. It might as well be today." She bit her lip. "Plus, you **know **they already know you're here. Just stay with me when we go out there?"

"Always, Mia." He pushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear. "And the circus will die down eventually. We're just hot news right now."

Mia nodded, wanted to just step more fully into his embrace instead of a few feet apart, the hands against her cheek and on her shoulder their only points of contact.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty, but it's time to go. You have a conference call with the American ambassador in an hour."

"Thanks, Charlotte." She gave Nicholas a shrug. "Duty calls."

He chuckled and gave a single nod, shifting to stand beside her and offering her his arm for their departure. She leaned into him slight as they crossed the room to say their farewells.

Monsieur Dupont smiled graciously at them as they approached. "Thank you so much for everything, Your Majesty. This wouldn't have been possible without your assistance."

Mia accepted his thanks with a blush, offering him her hand. "I only did what needed to be done, Monsieur. The kids had a real need here, and I couldn't just sit back knowing I could do something. In any case, if you find you need help with anything, give my office a call."

"Of course, Your Majesty. And please, you and his lordship are welcome to visit at anytime. The children would love to see you."

"Thank you, I'm sure I'll take you up on that invitation. After all, we'll need to discuss plans for next year's parade, won't we?"

Monsieur Dupont chuckled and nodded, bending into a box as Shades and Lionel opened the doors into the open courtyard. "Thank you again, Your Majesty."

Mia nodded farewell, clutching Nicholas's arm tighter as they stepped into view of the waiting paparazzi, both to steady her nerves and her feet as they walked across the uneven cobblestone. She schooled her features into a relaxed mien, slipping on the sunglasses Charlotte handed her even as the camera flashes began to go off with a vengeance.

"I hate this part of the job." Her comment was made through smiling teeth, audible only to Nicholas beside her, and possibly Charlotte, who was a half step behind them.

He only squeezed her hand in reply, ushering her along to the car with the help of Shades and Charlotte. They both expertly ignored the calls for posed photos and answered questions, simply making their way to the waiting limo.

A sudden commotion in the crowd had their attention then though, even as Mia found herself being pushed into the open car door and flat onto her stomach on the back seat, Nicholas a heavy weight against her back.

to be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

**AN**: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I can't believe all the good comments I've gotten on the story. They definitely inspire me to get new chapters out faster. This is another short one, but the next should be a switch - it'll be from Nicholas's point of view. (I hope I can get him right.) As always, I don't own any characters you recognize.

*~*~*

**Last Time**: _A sudden commotion in the crowd had their attention then though, even as Mia found herself being pushed into the open car door and flat onto her stomach on the back seat, Nicholas a heavy weight against her back._

*~*~*

The shouts began to fade, and Mia knew it had been a false alarm as the car hadn't moved. She groaned and shifted her head, blowing hair out of her face. Nicholas began to chuckle, the reverberations echoing throughout her body.

"You okay?"

"Ugh. Peachy." She shifted a bit. "Not that I'd normally mind a variation of this position, but could you move?"

"Oops." Nicholas laughed again, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek even as he leveraged himself off of her. "Sorry about that." Crouched in the front of the seat, he helped her sit up and get her skirt in a presentable fashion. "I wonder what that was all about?"

Mia shrugged and peered out through the dark tinted back windows. "Don't know – but good reflexes there. Maybe Shades should take you on as his understudy."

Nicholas ran a hand through his hair. "That was more me reacting as Shades threw himself at the two of us."

"Couldn't have been much though – we're still here, after all." While she'd never actually had any sort of attempt made on her before, they'd practice the routine frequently enough that she knew the standard operating procedure for such situations. The fact that they hadn't left yet meant it was basically a false alarm.

"Wait here, I'll try to find out what's going on."

Mia nodded and settled into her normal seat. From where she sat, she had a fantastic view of Nicholas's backside as he spoke with Shades and Charlotte. She hid a smirk and averted her eyes as he turned around, ducking down to rest his forearms on the seat beside her.

The look of frustration on his face had her reaching across the small space to grip a hand. "What is it?"

"Brett's here."

"What?!"

"I'm guessing he thought he'd catch me in person when he found out I was here since I'm avoiding his calls."

"So he decides to give my security detail a heart attack." Mia rolled her eyes. "Well, he can't be avoided now. You'll have to deal with him."

Nicholas frowned but nodded. "I suppose so. I don't really want to though."

Mia smiled softly. "I know." She squeezed his hand. "Have him come with us to the palace. It's probably the safest place for the two of you to talk without too much gossip."

"Ugh. You're probably right."

Mia bit back a snicker at the look he gave her before he stood and turned back to speak with the others and let them know of the decision. She took the opportunity to settle more fully into her seat, smiling as Charlotte climbed into the limo and took the seat directly across from her.

Almost immediately, papers and folders were pushed her way, and Mia took them with a grateful nod. She'd learned early on that even short car rides would allow her to catch up or get ahead on a lot of tedious tasks. Her grandmother got carsick if she tried to read in the car – fortunately, that gene must have skipped her.

They sat like that for a few minutes, the car quiet except for the rustle of papers and the indistinct hum of the press still congregated outside.

When Brett slipped into the seat beside Charlotte, she barely noticed, only glancing up from her paperwork when she felt Nicholas settle in beside her and the door slammed shut.

"Um, thank you for the invitation and the ride, Your Majesty. I've already apologized to your security, but I'm sorry if I caused a scare."

"It's not a problem, Brett." She nodded at him, fully aware that the smile she flashed at him was her "royal" one that she pulled out for social events that she didn't particularly enjoy. She wanted to like him, but she couldn't help but feel bitter about all the trouble he'd caused over the past few days.

He shifted uncomfortably, Charlotte ignoring both him and the rest of them in favor of her phone. Mia gave a sideways glance to Nicholas, who was staring impassively at his hands in his lap. Biting her lip, she tilted over in her seat, bumping shoulders with him. His arm automatically shifted to her shoulder, and he pressed a kiss to her head almost involuntarily.

Mia gave a happy sigh – she couldn't fix his friendships, so she'd take what she could get. She reopened a file on her lap as Nicholas began to play with the ends of her hair, and she moved her head a bit to allow him more access.

"What are we taking care of today?"

"Oh, the usual. Complaints about some lord's property lines, paperwork to hire a new landscaper, some general correspondence that needs my signature. Sounds like fun, right?"

"Barrels."

"Hey, better I do it now than later when I could be spending more time with you."

"Well what are you doing talking to me then? Get back to work!"

Mia grinned at him, pressing a kiss to his jaw line before she focused back on her work.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Thank you to everyone that has taken the time to review this story and leave such wonderful comments. I really do appreciate them, and they definitely help inspire me to write. (As does the procrastination of studying, which resulted in the latter half of this chapter.) Enjoy!

*~*~*

Brett cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably behind him, but Nicholas studiously ignored him, reaching out a hand to help first Charlotte, and then Mia from the back of the limousine. He knew he shouldn't, but he was getting a bit of perverse joy out of the torture he knew his friend had to be going through. The car ride had been mostly quite, save for comments between he and Mia, or Mia and Charlotte, on the paperwork that had kept her fully engrossed for the entirety of the ride.

Mia's hand was warm with his, and he smiled at her, pulling her into his arms and burying his face into her neck. She laughed a bit, pulling back and pressing a reassuring kiss to his lips. Her eyes were dark as she looked him, and he swallowed, wondering not for the first time why she thought he was worthy after all he'd put her through.

"Do you think you'll be free for dinner tonight?" He was asking Mia, but they both turned to Charlotte for the answer.

The blonde laughed and nodded, juggling her paperwork to get a better hold on it as her phone buzzed. Mia grinned back him. "I guess I'm free."

"I'll see you later then."

Mia nodded and pressed up onto her toes, placing a kiss high on his jaw. "Try not to kill him; he is supposed to be your friend. And even as Queen I don't think I could get you off."

Nicholas rolled his eyes, pinching her side as she fell into step with Charlotte and headed to the side doors. The doors shut smoothly behind them, no doubt aided by one of the butlers posted around the palace, and Nicholas crossed his arms as he turned to look at Brett.

Brett opened his mouth to speak, but Nicholas shook his head, looking to Shades, who was watching them both. "Am I okay to bring him inside?"

The head of security nodded once, his gaze hard to read behind the ever-present sunglasses. "The library should be free, Nicholas. And you sir, need to be more careful when approaching the Queen unannounced."

Brett flinched and nodded. Nicholas waved to Shades before leading the other man inside, his steps sure as he traced the pathway to the library.

"You, uh, seem to know your way around."

Nicholas stifled the urge to groan. "I did live here for a month before Mia's coronation."

"Ah, right."

Moving through the hallways, he ignored the servants and guards that they passed along the way, ushering Brett into the library when he determined that it was indeed empty. They stood for a long while in silence, Nicholas silently assessing his friend before he spoke. "So what was so important that you almost got yourself taken out by Shades and his staff?"

"You're really not doing all this for your own chance at the crown, are you?"

Nicholas narrowed his eyes. "No." His tone was flat as he responded.

"I think I may believe you."

"May? I'm your friend. You should. But how is this any different from when we were at Sophie's?"

"I was in shock. I think. And you can't deny your history."

"No, but I would think you'd give me the benefit of the doubt instead of telling me to break up with her."

"I…"

"I wasn't kidding Brett. I will choose her over you, every time."

Brett frowned. "You'd seriously do that? Pick her over your friend?"

"Friends don't assume things about other's action. Mia isn't some blonde nitwit with title, Brett. She's smart, and capable of making her own choices. So, yes. I would."

"Listen, I'm not asking you to choose…err at least not anymore. I did really come to apologize to you today."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because you're my friend?"

Nicholas fought the urge to shake some sense into him. "I mean, why now? What's making you apologize? Is it because you're sorry for what you did, or because of Charlotte or Myra or is it because **you** don't want to be on the wrong side of the queen?"

As Brett gaped at him, he continued on. "You were supposed to be my friend. I could understand you questioning my motives after what I did with my uncle, but you didn't even give me a chance to prove myself."

"She's our Queen, Nick! You don't fuck with that!"

"I know what she is Brett. I renounced my claim to allow her coronation to take place, remember? More important than that though, I know **who** she is."

"How am I supposed to know you didn't realize an easier way to get the crown?"

Nicholas inhaled sharply, his hands automatically forming tight fists at his side. He had to force himself to not yell, having no clue who could be hovering at the keyholes. "Maybe because you're my friend? Because I love our country and wouldn't knowingly do something that could damage it?" He shook his head. "I may have started out on a path for all the wrong reasons, but I fell in love along the way. I hoped you'd be able to see that.

"Do you remember me ever acting like this with any other girl? When was the last time I ever had a build up to introducing you to someone I was seeing?"

"Nicholas, man, I'm sorry, I really am. I don't know what to do to convince you." Brett sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I know I messed up. I did, and that's on me. Do you think you can forgive me?"

He wanted to. He really did. Just…he wasn't sure he could. He told Brett as much. "I don't know Brett. I want to, it's just a little hard to think that I could. We were already worried about what the press was going to say when we broke our relationship publicly and officially. Your actions – and damn it, yes, my reaction at Sophie's – didn't make it very easy for either of us the past few days."

"I'm hoping there's a 'but' coming."

A surprised bark of laughter escaped him at that, and Nicholas gave Brett a wary smile. "But you've been my friend for years, and up until now you've always supported me. And I really don't want to lose your friendship. So yes, I forgive you." He held up a hand at the wide grin spreading across Brett's face. "But that doesn't mean I trust you yet. It's going to take time."

*~*~*

Mia gave Nicholas an appraising look as she caught up with him in the kitchen before dinner time. "Everyone survived without bloodshed then?"

Blue eyes looked up at her from the cutting board he was presiding over, and he frowned, throwing a mushroom stem at her. She laughed and dodged it, absently picking it up off the floor to toss it in a nearby sink as she crossed the floor. Stepping up behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned past his arm to watch him at work.

"Brigetta said you and Brett parted amicably?"

"Did you have her on lookout?" he asked, laughing.

"Only to keep away other maids."

Nicholas shook his head, turning in her embrace to face her fully. "We were able to yell at each other in private, which was nice."

"And?" She shifted, nervous and anxious for him.

"We were able to come to an understanding. I think he believes me now about you."

"What changed his mind? Why now?" The 'why not four days ago' went unspoken.

"I think seeing us in the car just being together helped."

She narrowed her eyes. "And? I doubt that was the only reason."

"I told him that my being with you wasn't negotiable, and if he couldn't deal it'd come between our friendship."

Mia groaned and closed her eyes, resting her forehead on his chest. "Great, now he's going to resent me as a Queen and as your girlfriend."

Warm hands caressed her neck and shoulders, and occasionally his thumbs would move into her hair at the nape of her neck, pressing lightly at the tension points there. "I doubt it. A lot of his concern was actually because you're the Queen." He cleared his throat. "I did have a bit of reputation with women before I met you."

"I know." The hands stilled, and she groaned at the loss, especially when she was pushed back away from him slightly.

"Huh?"

Mia laughed softly at the confused look on his face. "You didn't think I didn't know?" She rolled her eyes. "I've known a little since the Garden Party. I found out more after that."

"And you were still interested? Even I can admit my history in that regard has been a little…colorful."

"I figure you just hadn't met the right girl yet." She paused, a smile on her lips. "Namely, me."

Nicholas chuckled, a rueful expression still on his face. "I did mean to bring it up."

She waved off his concern. "If you hadn't, I probably would have, just to clear the air. Its not a big deal, Nicholas. Its not like you were sleeping with everyone in a skirt from what I hear, or treating girls badly – you just dated a lot. A lot."

He reached out to cup her cheek in his hand. "I didn't set out with that in mind you know. To get around so much. I just never saw a point in prolonging something I didn't see lasting."

"So your longest relationship?" She didn't blink as she asked the question, but inside she was wondering if it was too soon for the past relationship conversation or not.

"Honestly? You."

"Really?"

Nicholas made a noise of agreement. "Now what about you? What skeleton's are hanging in your relationship closet?"

"Just one really. Michael – Lilly's older brother. I began dating him after I announced my place as princess and we were together until I graduated and went to Princeton."

"So that was what, two years?"

Mia nodded. "Just over – but that last year was really more of a formality than anything. Half way through he left to do the music thing with his band. We still keep in touch when we can – he travels a lot still, but we'll email or text occasionally."

"And there wasn't anyone in college?"

"Nope, but I'm sure you knew that already." Nicholas acknowledged her assumption with a nod. "It was impossible to date as a princess without the accompanying paparazzi. There were a few guys willing to deal with the circus, but most of them were just doing it because of what I was. After a while, it was too much to deal with, so I just focused on friends and school."

"Did you ever wish things were normal? That you were just like any other girl at college?"

Mia shrugged, moving to a nearby unused counter and hopping up on it so he can continue cooking. She lets her heels kick the below cabinets lightly. "Of course I did. It was odd living off campus with my security detail. I missed out on a lot – no dorms, or college parties, but I had good friends, and a bit of my own measured freedom.

"I wasn't going to keggers every week and having blackout make-outs, but I doubt that's something I would have done if I was a normal student and not a princess." Nicholas' eyebrow quirks at her expression, but she just laughed and waved it off. "What? It's fitting!"

"I'm just a little surprised you didn't manage to make it to one college party."

"Please, the last thing I needed was for the press to get a hold of me doing keg stands or something as ridiculous as an underage drinking charge. Princeton isn't as private as some of the European schools, and it's a lot bigger than most." She paused. "Besides, I get into enough trouble one my own. I didn't need to go looking for it."

"Probably saved Joe and Shades a few headaches."

"Probably. It helped that I had a necklace with a GPS tracking chip embedded in it too."

"They didn't."

"They did. Of course, that was more to ensure I wasn't kidnapped during a lecture than to control my whereabouts."

"Nice touch."

Mia nodded. "I suppose. At least it was a pretty." Nicholas laughed, before turning his full focus back onto the cutting board. She just looks at him for a long moment, watching as he expertly moves a knife through the pile of vegetables in front of him. She enjoys being in the same room with him – not necessarily talking, just being. Times like this have been very rare since the start of their relationship, so she takes them when she can.

"Hey, Nick?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

The knife slows to a stop, and he tilted his head, a curious look on his face. "For?"

Her hands clenched the edge of the counter top she's on and she gave a noncommittal shrug. "For sticking up for us. For falling in love with me. For cooking dinner tonight. Take your pick."

The knife is forgotten on the cutting board as he's in front of her now, his hands on her hips. "There was no question, Mia." He moves forward and brushed a soft kiss across her lips. She falls into the embrace, her hands finding purchase on the planes of his chest.

*~*~*


End file.
